The Angel Of Kid Nation
by bamcam
Summary: 40 kids from across the nation set off to Bonanza City, their home for the next 6 weeks. They are out to prove that children can work together and all without the help of adults. Will they make it through the night? What’ll happen when an intruder comes?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! I've made heaps of changes to my story and I've finally added some new parts, sorry for the delay. Enjoy!

* * *

The doors creaked open. A hooded figure walked in from the darkness. Her long legs covered tightly in grey jeans. She had purple ugg-boots on her feet and she wore a metallic blue ski jacket, its hood casting a shadow over her face. Slender hands rose from the jacket pockets, up to the hood. She pulled it down as if unveiling a masterpiece. But it was a masterpiece, a glorious masterpiece. The girl revealed the face of an angel.

**Day One**

The filming of TV programme, Kid Nation, was about to begin: thirty six kids of ages eight to fifteen, from across America said goodbye to their families before taking their seats on a yellow school bus. It was almost the beginning of spring so all of the children were rugged up in padded jackets.

From suburbia to wilderness, the school bus rumbled on for hours before coming to a stop. The kids grabbed their packs and cautiously walked down the bus steps onto red dirt. When they walked over the dirt, small dirt clouds nipped at their heels. There were mixed whispers as they looked around for any signs of life. A man came into view as he walked towards them from behind four wagons. "Hey guys, I'm Jonathan. How're you all feeling?" A few 'goods' called back but most of them remained silent. 'Well, say goodbye to that school bus". He said as the bus took off. Large clouds of dirt behind the tires and the lingering black fumes from the exhaust swirled in the crisp air. "And say hello to the middle of nowhere!" Two of the eldest kids, Blaine and Greg, stood at the back of the group and surveyed the land once more, taking note of the red dirt under their feet that went on for mile after mile. Only a few tumble weeds and shrubs were signs of vegetation. They stood together awkwardly, switching their weight from one foot to the other, aware that they'd be spending the next couple of weeks in a hole with a bunch of strangers, all of whom where at least two years younger than themselves. "But don't worry guys; you've got each other and your leaders. In fact, I think I hear them coming right now". Everyone's hair flew around their faces as they looked up at a small helicopter that was going over their heads. It landed in front of them and the doors slid open. Another four kids jumped out. They hurried over to the group. "You've gotta be kidding me". Greg muttered to Blaine. Blaine shook his head in disapproval. Being teenage boys, full of testosterone, they hated being told what to do, by anyone. So now, knowing that they were to be lead by four children younger them, it seemed like the stupidest decision.  
Pointing at them one by one, Jonathan introduced them. "This is Mike, Laurel, Anjay and Taylor". The four leaders waved politely even though they were scared shitless. "Mike is part of the boys' scouts; Laurel has had many school leadership roles, Anjay is incredibly bright and has been chess champion for the past two years-", Blaine and Greg snorted in unison, "And Taylor is a ten year old pageant queen". The thirty six kids stared at their leaders in silence, none of them seemed pleased about the arrangements and the leaders could feel the vexation. "Bonanza is a few miles along this fence. Behind me are four carts packed full with your essentials for the next forty days", Jonathon pointed both his thumbs behind him at the carts he'd appeared behind only a few minutes before, "So grab a cart and start your Kid Nation journey". The kids sorted themselves quickly into groups whilst the leaders talked in secret to Jonathon. They walked off together, along the fence, pulling carts and some leading goats on ropes.  
It didn't take long for the group of forty to reach Bonanza City. They found a kitchen, a hall, a locked saloon, a grocery store and a dry goods store, which were also locked, and eight bunks which they halved into separate sides for both sexes.


	2. Chapter 2

**T**hree long and busy days soon went by. In these days they were put into four districts: Blue, Green, Red and Yellow. Each council member became leader of one district. Anjay was leader of Blue, Laurel Green, Mike Red and Taylor Yellow. Their first job as a leader was to decide who would be in their district. They put most friends together but also thought of the advantages and disadvantages each person would have. Blue district was the most mixed group with one person of every age. Green was a majority of twelve and fourteen year olds, with a few exceptions. Red district was made up of a lot of eleven year olds. And Yellow district became the youngest group with all ten kids under the age of twelve. Bunks were switched so that everyone was in bunks with their district, keeping the girls on one side and boys on the other. Things between the districts quickly got heated when Blaine and Greg got up at dawn and wrote 'blue' all over the other districts signs and doors, to the annoyance of Mike who'd already had some troubles with fifteen year old Greg.  
On the second day of their bonanza cycle, their first showdown was held. Showdowns were made in order to get jobs running and, if they finished within the time limits, the town would get one of two rewards. Red district won and became upper class, receiving one dollar worth in buffalo nickels and three days of no work. Blue came second becoming the merchants. They were given fifty cents and had to look after the two shops and saloon. Yellow became the cooks. The disappointment showed in their eyes as they imagined themselves cooking and cleaning all the dishes. They dreaded slaving away in the kitchen especially when Sophia of Green was the only one who showed any signs of cooking skills. They got twenty five cents, another disappointment. Green came in last, consequentially becoming the laborers. Laborer's is the worst job, the job nobody was willing to do. They have to do all the dirty things like cleaning the laundry and the outhouse and only for five cents each. The two rewards they had to choose between were a TV and seven outhouses. The council members made the decision to go with the outhouses because it was what they needed most.  
At the end of the third day, there is a town hall meeting. Everyone has a chance to let off some steam about something that might have happened over the three days. It's also the only time you're able to leave Bonanza City and go home. Eight year old Jimmy had been thinking of going home throughout the three days. Laurel and a few of the younger boys had tried to convince him to stay but Jimmy still thought he wasn't old enough to go on this experience yet. He was the first person to go home. After the sad goodbye to Jimmy, a very special award was given to Sophia for being the hardest worker. It was a gold star worth twenty thousand dollars. Gold stars are only awarded to the hardest working and most deserving kid in town. The council members keep an eye on everybody and decide who will win it. But the best part about winning the star is that you get to use the only phone in Bonanza to call your parents.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day Four**

It was a cold Thursday night and all the kids of Bonanza City were huddled together in the kitchen waiting for dinner. "Dinner's ready!" Taylor yelled with a spatula in her hand. Her glossy, dark hair pulled into a loose bun on top of her head. Everyone hurried over to the food, plates in hands. They all watched the plate in front of them as mashed potato, baked beans and round pieces of fried potato were poured onto it. "God, they can even make baked beans look worse than they already are". Sophia, a mature fourteen year old with curly brown hair that just reached her shoulders, whispered to Morgan but just loud enough for Taylor to hear. "Deal with it!" Taylor yelled at Sophia, making her eyes bulge. Sophia just kept walking as if she hadn't heard her. Everyone sat down again. The last person slowly made his way over to his table before starting on the unappetizing meal. They'd hardly made a dent in their mash when Jonathan, the host, made his way up to the front of the kitchen. The sound of forks clattering on plates filled the kitchen as everyone curiously watched him. Jonathan only made an appearance at showdowns and meetings, so having him in the kitchen on neither of those days was a strange surprise. They all knew something was about to be announced. "Evening everyone. I have something very important to tell you all. Now you won't all like it but-we have a new member to Bonanza City. Everyone, meet Abbey". Everyone swung round on their seats to face the big kitchen doors as they began to move.

The doors creaked open. A hooded figure walked in from the darkness. Her long legs covered tightly in grey jeans. She had purple ugg-boots on her feet and she wore a metallic blue ski jacket, its hood casting a shadow over her face. Slender hands rose from the jacket pockets, up to the hood. She pulled it down as if unveiling a masterpiece. But it was a masterpiece, a glorious masterpiece. The girl revealed the face of an angel.  
Abbey's tanned skin glowed in the kitchen lights. Her light blonde locks, in loose curls, just passed her shoulder blades. They blew behind her in the cold wind. Her two, black lashed, blue eyes looked up from the ground to the thirty-nine faces staring at her. She curved her pink lips into a sweet smile and as she did, a small dimple formed in both her cheeks. "Hey". She said. Her voice like velvet. Greg's mouth, along with most of the other boys and even a few stunned girls, parted as he stared at the new arrival. He closed it again and swallowed loudly, as if out of breath. Everyone's eyes glued to Abbey as she walked past them towards Jonathon. When she reached Jonathon her hands slipped back into her pockets. "Hey Abbey, get here all right?" He asked the girl next to him who, unlike most of the other children, was long and tall. Most of the other children came up to his shoulders or lower. Greg and Blaine were the only exceptions as they were the same height as him, but Abbey came up just past his chin. "I'm good thanks, Jonathon". She said with a small smile on her face. "Good, good. Well does anyone have a question for our newest member?" He asked, turning his attention to the other kids. A girls hand shot up into the air. "Oooh". Abbey said excitedly clapping her hands. The girl began to talk. "Hi, I'm Sophia-". "Hi, nice too meet you". Abbey interrupted. Sophia laughed quickly before continuing. "Umm, so I was wondering. With that whole pulling down the hood and letting your hair blow in the wind thing. Did you come up with that?" Everyone laughed at Abbey. Abbey giggled a little too. "Ok, seriously? That has got to be the lamest thing I've ever done. Actually," She lowered her voice but kept it loud enough for everyone to hear. She pointed to the man with jet black hair, standing next to her. "It was his idea". The kitchen broke out in laughs as Jonathon tried to lie his way out of it. "Let's just get on with the questions". He said, finally giving up. Another hand went up, this time of a younger girl's. "Could you tell us a bit more about you?" She asked, her eyes full of curiosity "Sure. Do you guys want the life story?" Abbey asked everyone. Everyone seemed intrigued by this beautiful person and wanted to know as much as possible about her. Abbey looked around her, hoping to find a chair. When she didn't see one she turned back to everyone. "K-well, first of all I'm fourteen, turning fifteen whilst I'm up here. I'm from California-". Abbey began telling them about her life.


	4. Chapter 4

**A**bbey hadn't had what most people would call the perfect life. She did look like one of those people that everyone envies because they've got everything going for them, looks, money, the perfect life style. But she doesn't. Well, she didn't. She had to admit that she was extremely fortunate now and was a lot better off than most others, but like most people she had something that was missing from her life. That thing was a biological family. Up until the age of twelve Abbey was an orphan. The nuns at St Hillary's Orphanage found her at their front door step on the twenty third of April. This date became her birthday. She was brought up as an Anglican at St Hillary's. But, secretly, she never believed in God. If God wanted everything to be all la di da then why had he/she made people who'd grow up to abandon their own child?

She was moved to two other orphanages after eight years spent at St Hillary's without being adopted or taken by a foster family. Because of the moving between orphanages Abbey never really had any friends. The longest friendship she'd ever had with somebody was for two weeks. Her friends would be sent to foster homes, be adopted or she would move to another orphanage. It became a regular occurrence so after a while, Abbey sort of gave up. Another downside to being raised as an orphan is the lack of education. They had one class for everyone. So children from eight to seventeen would be taught the same thing.

The first four years of Abbey's life were hell for the nuns. Some days she'd suddenly start crying non-stop and no one could do anything but wait till it passed. Other days she was a normal child who'd laugh and play with the others. After she turned four, Abbey stopped crying. She never cried, not when she hurt herself or when friends left, never. She hasn't cried for ten years. She knows she's capable of crying it's just she's aware that it won't help whatever situation she's in.

For twelve years Abbey watched couples taking a child, sometimes two, home with them. She waited twelve years for her turn to go. On May the fifth, 12 days after her twelfth birthday, a kind couple, Mr. and Mrs. Parker came in looking for a child. The woman had strawberry blonde hair that flowed behind her and her green eyes twinkled. Her partner had light brown hair with bits that stuck up. He had chestnut coloured eyes. The couple talked with Abbey for a while and then before she knew it, Abbey was at her new home. Her mother, Lilly, had her own florist called 'Miss Lilly's Garden'. Her father, Rufus, was a lawyer. They enrolled her at high school where Abbey made heaps of friends, all of whom she's been friends with for three years. She doesn't have any siblings but she doesn't need them, she's got her mum and dad who are the two things she holds closest to her. "Yeah, that's about it". She said. She smiled when she saw tears trickling down some cheeks. She unclasped her hands and hung them by her side. An eruption of clapping began. A few whistles and woops came from down the back. Abbey's cheeks flushed a light pink as she giggled. As the clapping died down Jonathon began talking again. "Well, I think I can say that we're all stoked to have you with us, Abbey. But before you go and settle in, there's one more thing I have to do and that's to put you in a district".  
Jonathon put a hand into his jean pocket. "You'll be joining-Blue district!" He cried, pulling a blue bandana from his pocket. There was cheering from down the back where two guys were standing up and clapping. They also had blue bandanas on. There were a few groans of disappointment from the other tables. Abbey thanked Jonathon before taking the bandana and folding it over a few times, making it thinner. She put it to her forehead and tied it at the back under her hair. She let her hair fall over it at the sides. She made her way over to the table at the back.  
"Oh, Abbey!" Jonathon called to her. She turned around. He threw a heavy rucksack to her. Abbey caught it easily and put it between her arm and waist. Jonathon pointed at the bag. "All of your showdown gear is in there". He said. "Cool, thanks". Abbey smiled and continued to the table. "Abbey, sit here". A girl with long, honey coloured hair called to her from the table, tapping her hand on the space next to her. Abbey walked around the side of the table to the girl. She threw the bag against the wall and stepped over the bench and sat down. "I'm Migle". The girl said. A girl with dark hair peered over Migle's shoulder. "And I'm Natasha". "Hi". Abbey said simply. A little girl down the end of the table that Abbey hadn't even noticed waved at her. Abbey waved back at the blonde girl. "That's Mallory". A boy opposite her said. Abbey noticed he was one of the guys that were standing up before. His blonde hair came down to his chin and his dark blue eyes seemed to smile. "Blaine". He said putting out his sun-tanned hand. Abbey took his hand in hers and shook it. He had a strong, firm grip. "And this is Greg", He said looking over to the guy next to him. The boy had dark brown, styled hair that flicked out in different directions, "Who hasn't introduced himself yet". Blaine said, mocking his friend. "Shut up". Greg said whilst laughing a bit. He smiled at Abbey, showing his braces. "Hi, I'm Greg". He said, also putting out his hand. Abbey put her arm across the table and reached for his hand. "Nice too meet you Greg". Abbey noticed his grip was strong but soft at the same time. A shiver ran up Greg's back as their hands connected, making him gasp. "You ok?" Blaine asked his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. Greg let go of Abbey's hand reluctantly and took his gaze away from hers slowly. "Yeah, I'm fine". He said. Abbey smiled as Greg reassured Blaine. "Oh my god, I love your dimples". Abbey turned round to Migle who was admiring the dents in her cheeks. "Thanks. I love them too". Abbey said, gently passing her fingers over them. She merged easily into a conversation with Migle and Natasha, they were later joined by Blaine and Greg. She found out that Blaine was from Florida, Greg from Nevada, Migle from Illinois and Natasha also from Florida.


	5. Chapter 5

**T**he night wore on as Abbey socialized with her four new friends and ate fried potato from Blaine's plate. "So", Abbey looked at the round, fried food in her hand, "Is this the kind of stuff we have all the time?" Greg snickered. "No, that's the stuff we get if Yellow are in the kitchen". "Well, what can you cook?" Abbey asked him as a joke. "I'm a great cook! I can cook anything and everything". He said, boasting only the slightest bit. "Sure". Abbey said shrugging her shoulders. "You don't believe me, do you?" He asked her. She shook her head and sneered. "Nup". Greg laughed quietly. His eyes fell to the uneaten mash. He quickly scooped it up and chucked it at her. "Aah". She screamed. She ducked just as the potato flew over her head and splattered on the wall behind her. Greg and Blaine laughed hysterically as they watched the potato slide down the wall. "Sorry Abbey. I wasn't aiming for your head, I promise". Greg said when he stopped laughing. "Mmhmm". Abbey picked up some mash from Blaine's plate. "Do you mind? She asked him. Blaine shook his head. She got off her seat and started walking around to the other side. "Uh-oh". Greg said and scrambled off his seat. He started running for the door. Abbey ran quickly after him. Abbey caught up to him with ease and grabbed onto his shoulder. "Get off". Greg struggled to say whilst laughing. Abbey tried to put the potato in his face but Greg bent over, making Abbey squeal as she was lifted from the ground and dangled off his back. She reached around again, this time successful. The potato splattered on his face. "Aargh!" Greg screamed whilst laughing. Abbey got off his back and shook the remains off her hand. Greg turned around to face Abbey who laughed even harder when she saw his face covered in white mush. Greg wiped the potato off with his hand but didn't let any fall to the floor. He walked over to Abbey who was clutching her aching stomach, and squished the sloppy mess into her face. "Bleh". Abbey sounded as she spat out the potato from her lips. She wiped the food off her face after she stopped laughing. She flicked it off her hands onto the dirt.  
Blaine, Migle and Natasha watched from the table as the other two laughed at each other and Abbey pulled a chunk of the food from Greg's hair. Blaine decided he didn't want to miss out on all the fun so he picked up two fists full's of mashed potato. "You coming?" He asked Migle and Natasha as he stepped out over the bench. They both just raised their eyebrows. They were high maintenance girls, there was no way they were going to risk getting food in their hair. "Your loss". Blaine said faintly as he walked over to the other two. He put one hand behind his back. Abbey had her back to him but Greg could see him walking towards them. Blaine glanced at Abbey and then to Greg and winked at him. Greg caught on and kept quiet. Blaine tip-toed behind Abbey, a grin spread across his face. His hand connected with her face, transferring the potato onto her. "Aargh!" Abbey screamed as she was caught off guard. Greg laughed hysterically at Abbey's face. Blaine saw his friend laughing at Abbey; he would wipe the smile off his face. Blaine quickly took his other hand from behind his back and plastered the mash onto Greg's face. Greg's smile immediately died. Blaine doubled over in laughter. Abbey and Greg took off the potato from their faces and held it in their hands. They looked up at each other and smiled. They both had the same plan. Greg grabbed hold of Blaine whilst Abbey slopped the food onto his face. "No!" Blaine yelled and tugged out of Greg's grip. He didn't get very far though because Abbey jumped on him. They fell on the ground in hysterics. Greg dropped on his knees and smooshed the mashed potato in with his hands. "Stop it". Blaine said as he tried to squirm away from Greg. The three of them were a laughing mess. Migle and Natasha approached them but kept at a two metre distance. They said goodnight to their three friends and ventured outside.


	6. Chapter 6

**A**fter another thirty minutes the three teenagers braved the night's cold wind. As they walked along, Blaine and Greg pointed to buildings, telling Abbey what they were and what they were used for. They explained jobs, wake-up times, showdowns, the journal and town meetings. "Ok, one question. How do we brush our teeth?" Greg and Blaine looked at each other and burst into laughter. "I'm serious! We weren't allowed to bring any brushes or toothpaste". Abbey said as she watched the two boys laugh at her. "No, we know it's just-this is gonna be funny". Greg told Abbey. He put his arm round her shoulders and led her over to the Blue boys bunk. Abbey and Greg waited outside whilst Blaine got some things. He came out with a container of bi-carb soda and a flask of water. "This is all you'll need". Blaine said, handing her the powder. "Scoop a bit out on your finger, open your mouth and start brushing". Blaine said. Abbey took the water flask and poured a tiny bit into her mouth. She opened the container of bi-carb and dipped her finger in. She pulled it out and placed it in her mouth. She tried moving the powder around her mouth but the taste and texture was awful. "Shit". She spat out the bi-carb soda and water. "Eww!" The two boys laughed at her as she spat out as much as she could before reaching for the water. Abbey tipped back her head and poured some water into her mouth. She swished it around and gargled before spitting it on the ground and proceeded to wipe her mouth. "That's rank". She said to whoever was listening. Blaine patted her on the back. "Welcome to Bonanza". "Ah, come on. We'll take you to your bunk". Greg said, taking the water and container from her. They walked back in the other direction. Abbey walked slowly beside them, spitting stuff out along the way. They got to the girls bunk and said goodnight. Abbey went inside and the boys walked back to their bunk. "She's hot". Blaine said. Greg nodded slightly as he looked back at the girls bunk. He smiled before turning around.

Abbey put her rucksack with the rest of her belongings and changed into her pyjamas. They were red tartan pants and a matching white singlet with a cartoon westie on it, wearing a red tartan collar. Underneath it was written Gus. It reminded her of her own dog, Fergus. She washed her face and combed the bits of white food from her hair before she snuggled up inside her sleeping bag and drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Day Five**

Abbey's eyes fluttered open. She sat up and looked around. Everyone else was still asleep. She looked at the clock. It was 7:20am. Abbey suddenly felt the urge to pee. She kicked her sleeping bag off and reached for the purple uggies behind her. She pulled them on and went outside. She was surprised at how sunny it was already and had to blink a few times before she was able to fully see. But the icy wind blew against her body. "Crap its cold". She whispered to herself. She walked off the porch onto the red dirt. "Where are the loos?" She looked to her right and then to her left. She'd forgotten to ask where they were last night. Abbey looked to the right again and decided to go that way. She dragged her feet along the ground as she walked. Ten minutes later she was back where she started. "Where are the fucking loos?!" She searched for a while and finally found them behind the saloon. "Jesus, finally". She said as she closed the outhouse door behind her.  
It was almost 7:50 when Abbey made her way back. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms in the cold. She opened the bunk door and shut it quietly. "Fuck, fuck. So fucking cold". She muttered. She turned around and screamed. Greg was standing in the middle of the room. "Oh my god. You scared the crap out of me". Abbey said, putting her hand to her beating heart. He walked over to her. "Sorry. I was just waking everyone up. God, you should've seen your face". He started to laugh when Abbey did. She tried to stop herself but was still laughing when she began to talk. "I swear I almost had a heart attack". "Ok, ok, I'm sorry. I'll see you in the shop". He went to move but then looked down slightly at Abbey and smiled. "Good morning by the way". She smiled back at him. "Morning". He brushed past her and walked out.  
Abbey got dressed before any of the other girls got up and went back outside. She walked into the grocery shop where Anjay, Blaine and Greg were already getting to work. Blaine looked up from sweeping. "Abbey! Good morning. Sleep well?" Blaine asked her brightly. "Morning Blaine", she chuckled, "I slept very well thanks but this morning I-". Abbey decided that they probably didn't need to know about her slightly embarrassing toilet incident so stopped mid sentence. "But you what?" Greg asked curiously from behind the counter. "But I-but I woke up this morning with pillow marks on my cheek. Don't you just hate them?" She said trying to make it sound like the truth. "Wha?" Greg tilted his head on the side and wrinkled his brow. She bit her lip lightly. "Obviously not something guys hate". She said and moved her weight onto her left leg. "Obviously. Uh do you wanna go help Anjay in the saloon?" Blaine asked with a confused look on his face. "Yep". Abbey said and quickly walked through the adjoining door to the saloon. She let out a puff of relief when she was out of their sight. She helped Anjay sweep the floors and wipe down the tables. She sold a few drinks to people, mainly from Red district but the odd person came in every now and then. Abbey overheard Kennedy and Savannah complaining about the dishes Yellow had left them to do. Olivia took over Abbey's job when it was time to switch. Abbey decided she'd go and visit Green district and see what all the fuss was about.


	8. Chapter 8

**A**bbey walked round to the kitchen area to where Green and Zach, from Yellow, were cleaning a huge pile of dishes. "Yikes". She said as her eyes looked around at the plates and bowls scattered on the dirt and the filthy pans on the tables. She bent down and picked up a plate with dried remains of dinner on it. She moved over to where Sophia and Zach were scrubbing away at dishes. She dipped it in the murky water and picked up a mangy sponge and started to wipe it over the plate. "Thank you so much Abbey. We really needed these dishes done". Sophia told Abbey as she picked up a fork. "It's my pleasure". She said and picked up a bowl and plunked it in the water. "So you guys obviously have to do all the dirty work. How's it treating you?" Abbey asked. "Oh, it's a whole lotta fun". Morgan said sarcastically, who was drying the dishes. "I'm sure it is. So not looking forward to getting laborers". Abbey said. "How do you know you're gonna get laborers?" Laurel asked as she came in with a bucket full of cleaning products and cloths. "Well everyone'll probably get laborers at least once. It'd be sweet if you didn't and then you'd be the envy of the town". Abbey smiled and nodded as if she was listening to music. She handed a bowl to Campbell who dried it. "Yeah, that's true". Sophia said. "You know what? I think we need some new water. It's getting a bit festy". Abbey said as she looked down at the brown water her hands were in. "Do you wanna get water with me, Abbey?" Michael asked her. "Yeah, sure". Abbey said wiping her wet hands on her jeans. He picked up two tin buckets and gave one to Abbey. "See ya guys". She said as she left with Michael. "She's so nice". Sophia said. "Yeah, I like her". Laurel said.

Abbey and Michael walked through the town. "So are you, like, the water boy?" Abbey asked him. He laughed. "Yeah, kinda. It's usually Hunter and I or Eric. But it's all right, better than doing toilets". He said wrinkling his nose. "Mmm", She agreed, "I'm sure it's feral. It's bad enough just going in there but to have to actually clean them would be gross". She wrinkled her nose as well. They walked past the last building in the town. Michael swivelled towards Abbey. "Hey, idea". He said and pointed his finger up at the sky. "I can show you how to use the shoulder thing, if you want. I can't remember what it's called". Michael said. He tilted his head up to the right and thought for a while. The name still didn't come to him. He slanted his head up to his left and looked at Abbey, who smiled at him. They were the same age but Abbey was a bit taller than him. "Sounds like fun, Dub B". Abbey said and put her forearm on his shoulder. "Dub B?" He echoed. She smiled down at him and laughed. "Water Boy". Michael laughed with her.  
Abbey spotted a small green pump in the distance. "Hey is that it? She asked pointing at it as she pushed herself off Michael. "Sure is". He said. Michael put his bucket underneath it when they reached the pump. He walked around to the handle. "It's pretty easy. All you need to do is push it down, pull it up and back down". He pushed the handle down then up and back down. Water started pumping into the bucket. "It takes a while to fill though". And it did, after a few minutes his bucket was full. Abbey replaced his bucket with hers and walked round to Michael. She started to push the handle down then up. "Cool, its cinch". She said. Abbey soon got sick of the plopping noise that the water from the spout made when it hit the water in the bucket. She started to hum to one of her favourite tunes, _Shake That by Eminem _whilst pushing the pump up and down. Michael watched as Abbey pumped to her songs beat. He laughed at her. She was intriguing. "You sing?" He asked her as she walked over to her bucket. "I like to think I can". "You can. You have a natural talent". He said as he picked up his own bucket. "Thanks". She smiled at him. Michael looked around for the shoulder thing which was behind him on the ground. He picked it up. "Oh, yoke. That's what it's called". He smiled at himself. "You put it on your shoulders and then you attach the buckets on these hooks". He put it on Abbey. She attached her bucket and then Michael attached his. "Hmm, not bad. Let's walk". Abbey started walking with the two buckets swaying next to her. Michael caught up with her. "Does it hurt?" He asked. "No. Is it meant to?" She asked him as she readjusted the bucket on her right. "Nah, not really but it starts to pull after a while". They got to the town. Abbey stopped and looked at her reflection in a window. She wolf whistled at herself. "Sexy. We should all just walk around with these on". Michael laughed at her. "You're a loser". Abbey laughed at herself. "Thanks". They reached the cleaning area.


	9. Chapter 9

**"W**e have returned! And with water!" Abbey exclaimed. Michael helped her undo the buckets and took them over to the others. "You made her do all the work?" Morgan asked Michael. "No". Abbey took the yoke off from her shoulders. "It was fun. If you ever need someone to get water I'll come running. But right now I should probably go check on my other family but I'll see you guys later, k? Tata". She waved before heading over to the dry goods store. "Did she just call us her family?" Michael asked, slightly flabbergasted. "That's sweet". Sophia said. Michael looked around. "Where's Laurel?" "I think she's reading the journal with the others". Morgan said.

Abbey bounced into the dry goods store. "Abbey! I haven't seen for like, two hours. What've you been up to?" Migle asked her as she placed a book on the shelf. "Just been helping green. What's been happening here?" " Abbey, Abbey, already helping others. Uh, nothing much. It's kinda boring at the mo". Just as Abbey was about to ask where the others were, a bell rang outside. "That means there's a town meeting in the kitchen. Let's go". Migle said and pushed Abbey out of the door. They went up to the kitchen where almost the whole town was. She spotted Blaine and Greg on top of a table. They spotted her too and waved her over.  
Abbey climbed up and sat between the two boys. The four council members stood at the front and began talking. "We read the journal today. It talked about getting some more nutritious foods for the town". Laurel said. "It talked about killing chickens". Mike said, getting straight to the point. A few people cheered and some booed. "We can't kill the chickens!" Nine year old Emilie said. "But we need fresh meat. We can't keep living off potatoes and pasta". Sophia said. Greg stood up on the table. "Look, guys I really think we need some meat and I can do it. I've worked in a butcher. I've done almost everything including chickens. Em, you don't have to be there when we kill them and you don't have to eat it". He said and sat down again. Abbey patted him on the head and Greg pinched her cheek like a Grandmother would but softly. "We'll take a vote", Laurel suggested, "Put your hand up if you don't want to kill chickens?" Five of the younger kids, including Emilie, put their hands up. "And if you want to kill chickens?" Abbey lifted her hand into the air and was quickly followed by the rest of the town. "We're killing chickens!" Taylor yelled. "I feel like chicken tonight". Abbey sang and tapped her fingers against her tummy. "I feel like chicken tonight". Blaine joined in with Abbey. "Like chicken tonight". Greg echoed. DK and Migle laughed as the singing trio repeated the famous ad slogan.


	10. Chapter 10

**T**he time had come to cut short the lives of two chickens. But it was postponed for an hour when Emilie, Campbell and Savannah locked themselves in the chicken coop hoping to save the chickens lives. Taylor found them and talked them into coming out and having a short meeting. The council members, Greg and the three kids discussed the chickens. Emilie finally decided that she would let them kill the chickens but she wouldn't eat any of it.

It was late afternoon and a group had gathered around a small tree stump. Anjay and Colton were both holding a black chicken. Anjay was wearing an apron and so was Greg, who held a small axe in his hand. Blaine and Abbey stood together amongst the crowd. Natasha was standing on the other side of Blaine with her hands on his shoulder. They were both fond of each other, although Natasha made her feelings a lot more obvious than Blaine did.  
Anjay walked forward with the chicken and knelt down. He brought the chicken down so that its neck and head were on the tree stump. The chicken started clucking and tried to get out of Anjay hands. "It knows it's going to die". Jarred said, his eyebrows raised above the rim of his glasses. "Hold its neck out". Greg told Anjay who was trying to calm the chicken. He put its neck back on the stump. Greg put his fingers on its head lightly and brought the axe down on its neck. Abbey, Natasha and a few other kids screamed when its head separated with its body. Natasha buried her face into Blaine's arm which made his heart flutter. Anjay dropped the chicken on the ground as it began moving and flapping. A few more screams and cries came from the group as they watched the headless chicken flap hopelessly. Greg picked it up by the feet. "Guys it's just its reflexes. It's not alive". He put it back down on the ground and got ready for the next one. Abbey stared at the chicken's body as it slowly stopped moving. Abbey suddenly felt a pang of sympathy for the chickens. She didn't know why but seeing it struggling helplessly in Anjay's hands made her feel a bit sorry. The second bird wasn't as bad. It didn't move as much after and nobody screamed or squealed. Blaine ran to the kitchen to get a pot of hot water. He jogged back, the water slopped over the sides. His breath swirled in the frosty air as he panted loudly. He lowered it on the ground, bending at the knees. Greg dipped one of the chickens in the hot water and took it back out. He started plucking its feathers off. Anjay helped him and Abbey and Blaine did the other one, letting others have a go. Soon the chickens looked like they'd been bought from a shop but with the feet still attached.  
Greg and Sophia took them back to the kitchen where Sophia was guided through the gutting by Greg. Abbey watched on. "Oof". Abbey sounded and fanned her hand in front of her nose before pinching it with her fingers so that she had to breathe through her mouth. Greg peered behind Sophia. "Stinks a bit, huh?" He grinned at Abbey. "Just a tad". She said nasally. "Ugh, ok Greg, you're gonna have to do the next one cos this is just getting nasty". Sophia said as she dropped the knife on the chopping board. Greg took his gaze away from Abbey. "Ok, that's cool". He put the second chicken on the board and started cutting it open. "Do you wanna start cooking that chicken whilst I do this?" He asked Sophia. "Yep, sure". Sophia put a large pot of water on to boil and started chopping the vegetables to go into the soup. "You know, it's a good thing you're here, Greg. I wouldn't have been able to do this alone". She told him.


	11. Chapter 11

**G**reg smiled as he pulled out the last bits of the chicken's insides. He was glad he was doing something that was going to get him noticed, noticed enough to hopefully attain a gold star. "Fucking hell!" Abbey yelled as the smell of the second chicken wafted around her nostrils. It was worse than the first one. She threw the chopping board assigned for vegetables onto the bench and ran out of the kitchen with her shirt pulled up over her nose. Greg laughed as she flew passed him. She stopped as soon as she got out of the kitchen into the open air. She gulped huge breaths of air. Even though the kitchen was partially open with no doors, the smell didn't linger outside. "I don't know how you can stand that". She said to Greg who was smirking at her. He shrugged and continued chopping up the town's dinner. The pot of water with the potatoes Abbey was cooking began to froth and bubble over the sides. Abbey made a whining noise. She needed to go see her potatoes but she didn't want to go inside. Greg looked over at her. "Your potatoes are gonna burn". He warned her. "But it stinks". She whined again. He looked over at the bubbling water. "Oh, oh, they're burning Abbey. Oh my god Abbey! They're on fire!" He joked. "Shut up" She said and hit him on the back as she ran past him. Greg laughed and watched her pick up the pot with two tea towels on the handles. She poured out the water into a colander where the potatoes ended up, perfectly cooked to mash. She slapped her hand on her thigh and turned around. "Too late. I've wrecked them, I've wrecked dinner". Abbey said as she walked over to Greg. She leaned her elbow on the bench and picked up two chicken legs. She sighed. "Looks like everyone'll have to have chicken". She told Greg and tapped the feet on his arm. "Nu-uh", he picked up the plate full of chicken intestines and insides, "they can have the guts". He said and put the plate under Abbeys nose. "Ugh". Abbey said and leaned away as she stuck out her tongue. Greg put the plate back down and drummed his large hands on the bench. "Ok, Sophia let's cook these chookens". Sophia and Greg started cooking the soup together and Abbey returned to her potatoes and food for the non-chicken eaters.

Soon the chicken and noodle soup was finished and ready to serve. All of the kids ran to the kitchen, excited about the carnivorous meal. Greg and Abbey served the food. "Chicken noodle soup, chicken noodle soup. Yeah, yeah, yeah". Greg sang as he dipped the ladle into the soup and poured it into Pharaohs bowl. Abbey laughed at him when he started singing again and wiggling his bum. Everyone licked their lips as they slurped up the soup. Abbey and Greg had some as well. "Oh my god". They both said as it ran down their throats. As Abbey ate more soup, she looked around the room at everyone's faces and watched their expressions as the warm soup hit their lips. As she watched them she noticed someone was missing. She realized who it was and put her spoon in her half empty bowl. She picked up a clean plate and piled some food onto it. "Where you going?" Greg asked her as she passed him. "I have some business to attend to". She smirked. "You're so mysterious, Abbey Parker". He told her. She turned and walked out of the kitchen.


	12. Chapter 12

**A**bbey walked over to Red girls bunk with the full plate. She opened the door and saw Emilie sitting by herself on a mattress. Her chubby cheeks shined with the tears falling from her eyes. "Hey Em". Abbey said closing the door behind her. "I brought you some food". She sat down next to Emilie and handed the plate to her. She hesitated before taking it. "Thanks". Emilie said and started eating the mashed potato. "Still upset about the chickens?" Abbey asked. She nodded. Abbey put her arm around her. "I'm sorry. I know how much you love the animals especially the chickens. It's not easy to say goodbye, I know but sometimes you have to. That's just-life, I guess". Abbey said and rubbed Emilie's back. "They were like my friends, it probably sounds weird but they were. Life sucks". She said and a tear slowly trickled down her face. "It's not weird, I understand. I love animals too. You know, I have a dog called Fergus who's my best friend. I tell him everything even though he probably has no idea what I'm saying but I know that I can trust him cos I know he won't tell anyone my secrets". Abbey told Emilie. "But he's a dog, of course he can't tell anyone, he can't speak". Emilie said looking up at the fourteen year old as if she were crazy. "Exactly". They both laughed. "I should probably go back. You wanna come?" Abbey asked the girl next to her. "All right". She said. Abbey stood up and walked out with Emilie who was still holding the plate. "If anyone says anything mean to you about the chickens, come tell me and I'll beat them up for you". Emilie laughed. She sniffed before they entered the kitchen.  
Emilie sat down next to some of her friends. Abbey smiled, pleased that she'd accomplished something, and walked over to Greg's table. She sat next to him, exhausted from the long day. Abbey's tummy grumbled loudly. "Hungry?" Greg asked her. She patted her tummy. "Starving". Abbey said and her stomach rumbled again. "I'll get you some yummy chicken noodle soup". Greg said excitedly with a grin. "Thank you". She whispered, placing her head on his shoulder and sighed. Greg felt the butterflies form in his stomach. It took him a while to speak. "You ok?" Greg asked her. "I'm buggered. This has been the longest, funnest day ever". She told him and rubbed her eyes. "As soon as you've had some soup you can go to bed". He told her. "Sounds good". She groaned as she lifted her head of him. Greg patted her gently on the back as he got off his seat and made his way over to the pot of soup. He quickly returned with a full bowl which he placed in front of Abbey. "Thanks again". She said as she picked up the spoon. Greg smiled at her and told her to eat.

Abbey's soup was soon demolished. She trudged off to her bunk with Mallory and Olivia, the sisters who were two of the very few people that went to bed at a decent time. She slept with ease that night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Day Six**

Abbey woke to the sound of a bell ringing in the distance. A few people groaned around her as they moved in their sleeping bags. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Ugh". She grunted. She wriggled out of her source of warmth and pulled on her uggies. She put on her Blue district jumper. She opened the door to the outside world and could've sworn her fingers stuck to the knob for a second. It was freezing outside, colder than yesterday. Abbey hurried back inside and fished around her things until she found a brown and pink beanie with ear flaps and tassels on either side. She pulled it onto her head so that it fit snugly with her ears covered. She prepared herself for the wind before stepping outside. She put her hands underneath her arms to keep them warm. She shuffled over to the kitchen. Abbey saw Hunter and Michael coming out with a bucket each. "Abbey, you wanna get water with us?" Michael asked. His jacket was zipped up all the way to his mouth and his hood was up which made his voice muffled. "Uhuh". She said as she jumped on the spot to keep her body warm. "Jesus, it's freezing huh?" Abbey asked them once they'd reached her. "Yep, it's cold alright". Hunter said who also had his jumper zipped up to his chin.  
Hunter put his bucket under the spout and Abbey walked round to push the pump. She pushed down on it but it wouldn't move. She tried again but got the same result. "Crap, it's frozen". Abbey said as she tried it again but still nothing came out. "Dub B, come have a try". She told Michael, who responded to the new nickname and moved round to the pump. He pushed down on it but it wouldn't move for him either. "We'll have to tell the cooking group to start conserving water". Abbey jumped off the platform with her arms crossed over her chest. She began to run awkwardly as her hips rotated from left to right and her long legs kicked out to the sides. Abbey looked more like some kind of octopus than a person and she wasn't getting very far. Hunter and Michaels eyebrows rose as they walked behind Abbey. "Ha, what're you doing?" Michael laughed as Abbey continued to run. She turned around and did her strange run backwards. She laughed. "I'm running! What does it look like I'm doing?" "Some kind of weird dancey thing". Hunter said and flapped his hands around. Abbey stopped and looked at them. "Fine, I'll run normally". And as she said that, Abbey turned around and sped off. She sped along the ground, creating no noise as she ran on the balls of her feet. Her arms were bent at the elbows and pumping by her sides.

Meanwhile back at the kitchen almost the whole town was helping cook breakfast except the assigned district, excluding Zach. "I'm so sorry". He said to Greg as he poured some beans into hot water. Greg grunted back, clearly not happy with the Yellow district. Zach decided to try and get Taylor to help in the kitchen. He walked over to Yellow bunk where Taylor and her friend, Leila, with white-blonde hair were sitting in their sleeping bags. "We're waiting for you in the kitchen". He told them. "I'm freezing cold. We don't wanna go to the kitchen". Taylor replied as she put on some lip balm. "It's your job to be in the kitchen". There was a long pause before anyone spoke. Zach walked back to the door. "So what?" Came the delayed reply from Taylor as Zach walked out.


	14. Chapter 14

**W**hen Abbey reached the kitchen, she told everyone who was cooking to conserve water. She stayed to help cook whilst Hunter and Michael went to find Eric who would help them unfreeze the pump. They filled up a bucket of boiling water and carried it over to the pump. They poured most of it over it whilst Eric moved the pump. It still wasn't moving enough to pump water out so they poured some more on and Eric pushed down on the pump. Cold water gushed out. They'd fixed the pump. They filled the bucket with cold water and took it back to the kitchen.

Another bell rang after noon. The forty kids ran over to the job board where Jonathon was ringing the bell. He stopped ringing it when everyone was there. "Well thankfully guys the sun is out and it's warming up. And it's time for the next showdown where you guys can change your place in society, your job and your salary and if you really try hard the council might give you that gold star. So get suited up and meet me at that old windmill. Let's go, let's go!" People screamed and cheered as they ran off to their bunks.  
Abbey and the rest of Blue got changed into their black trackie pants and Blue tops. Abbey put on her pink Dunlop volleys and tied her blue bandana around her forehead, leaving her hair out. They had a team meeting in the boy's bunk. "Abbey, this is your time to show us what you can do". Nine year old Alex said to Abbey. "Yeah, I know. Are you ready for the amazing things that are about to happen?" She replied. "Yeah". He giggled. "Come here". Abbey said to Alex as she motioned him over with her finger. He shuffled over to her. She spun him round on the spot so that he was in front of her and facing the same direction. She put her hands under his arms. "One, two, three". And on three, Abbey lifted Alex up over her head and plonked him down on her shoulders. "I feel like a behemoth up here!" Alex yelled down to Abbey. Everyone laughed. The district then chanted and yelled and ran out the door. Alex held onto Abbey's head who was holding onto his legs, as he bumped up and down on their way over to the old windmill.  
All four districts met up at the old windmill where Jonathon was standing next to two wooden boxes. "Let's get started shall we? I'll run you through today's challenge. Each district will have a set of pipes. You guys will need to screw those together so water can flow from this pump to those water wheels way over there". He pointed at four pumps and then to four big wheels. Each coloured according to the district. Abbey's eyes travelled along the course of pipes. This was her first showdown so her body was pumped with adrenaline. "Course that's not quite as easy as it sounds. For your district to win, you'll have to run a pipe through an outhouse, then through a barrel, then through a wall full of pipes but only one goes through to the other side, and all the way to the water wheel to get that sucker spinning". Forty sets of eyes passed over each obstacle as it was announced. A few people groaned when Jonathon continued talking. "There's just one more thing. Once you've started running pipes, I'll turn on the water". "Oh god". Mike muttered.

After they knew what they were doing, all four districts went to the starting line and each put on gloves. They stood waiting for Jonathon's signal. "I'm setting this stop watch for one hour. If you're all finished by then you'll receive a great reward. On your mark, get set. Pioneers, Go!" He yelled and pushed down the button on his stop watch. Time started ticking away.


	15. Chapter 15

**A**bbey raced over to the bits of pipe. She put about half of the connecters in her shirt, showing her flat stomach, so that they didn't have to keep going back and forth. "Abbey, chuck me a long pipe!" She picked up a long pipe and through it to Greg. He caught it and stuck it into the pump. Abbey ran over to him and Blaine. She got the feeling that Blaine and Greg became the leaders at show downs. She passed a connecter to Blaine who attached it to the pipe and called for another one. "Olivia! Pick up as many pipes as you can and bring them over here!" Abbey yelled. Olivia picked up as many as she could and ran over to them. Blaine passed a long pipe to Greg who attached it with the connecters Abbey was giving him. "Guys, I'm turning on the water". Jonathon said as he turned a steel wheel which made water spurt out of everyone's pipes. Abbey's tracksuit pants clung to her legs as they became saturated. Abbey and Olivia continued giving Greg and Blaine pieces of pipe. The rest of their district fixed any leaks. They'd almost reached the outhouse but so had Red.  
Abbey grabbed a bale of hay, not caring that her back and hair got wet from the pipes, and put it up against the outhouse so that they could put the pipe on top of it. They soon had water flowing through the top of the outhouse. Red wasn't far behind them. "We are ten minutes into this showdown". Jonathon said from the sidelines. Red made it through the outhouse, quickly followed by Yellow. Green was still getting to the outhouse. Blue increased their lead by getting their pipe through the barrel but soon weren't far in front when Red also got theirs through. "We are thirty minutes in". Jonathon said again. Blue and Red were both up to the wall. "Greg put your ear up to that pipe and I'll blow through these ones. When you you feel it, tell me". Abbey said. Greg bent down onto the ground and put his ear up to the pipe. Abbey started blowing on all of the pipes. Greg felt warm air blowing on his ear. "Stop! Which one were you just blowing on?" Greg yelled at Abbey. "This one". She said as she tapped on a pipe on the far left of the wall. Greg ran back around and started putting the pipe through the far left one on the wall. "It's through!" Mallory screamed as water poured through the pipe on the other side. They jumped and screamed but soon started working again when they saw Red get theirs through.  
Everyone was dripping with water from the pipes but nobody seemed to notice much, they just wanted to finish. Blue and Red were both only a short distance away from the wheel. Suddenly Red's pipe got a huge leak, giving Blue just enough time to get ahead and connect it to the water wheel. The water slowly poured down the tunnel and out onto the wheel to make it spin. They all screamed when they saw it spinning. "Blue, get back to the finish line". Jonathon told them. Abbey dropped the connecters still in her shirt and sprinted to the finish line with the rest of Blue district. "Blue, you are the upper class!" Abbey screamed and hugged Greg whilst Blaine ran up to Jonathon and hugged him. Abbey hugged Blaine when he got back, they were all still screaming. They grabbed a towel each and draped it around they're soaking bodies. They stood and watched the three remaining districts as they tried to finish the showdown.  
"Come on guys!" They all cheered from the finish line. Reds wheel started to spin and they all ran back to Blue. "Good job guys!" Abbey said as she hugged DK and Guylan. Blue and Red cheered on Green and Yellow. Yellow were quickly making their way over to the water wheel but Green were far from it and kept getting leaks. "Five minutes left". Jonathon said. "What?!" Green shouted as they fixed a new leak. Yellow made the connection to the wheel and made it spin. They were the cooks making Green laborers. Everyone started clapping for Green and cheering them on. Winning the prize was up to them. There was twenty seconds left and Green had almost attached the pipe to the wheel but then Jonathon spoke. "Time's up guys. It's over". Green was so close to making the connection. Sophia dropped the pipe and it fell to the ground in defeat. The members of Green district walked slowly towards everyone else. Laurel started crying. "Hey, it's ok. Don't worry". Abbey said as Laurel sobbed into her shoulder. Abbey put her towel around Laurel and gave her another hug before Mike came over to comfort her. Michael came up to Abbey and apologized. "For what? Whatever the prize is, I don't want it". She said pulling him into a hug. They laughed together as they walked over to Jonathon and the districts. Abbey merged into Blue and Michael into Green.


	16. Chapter 16

**A**bbey forgot to get her towel off Laurel so instead she ran her hands up and down her cold arms. Greg noticed Abbey was shivering with no towel. He walked up behind her and put his arms around hers, pulling her in closer to him. Abbey felt Greg's warm body behind hers and his strong arms around hers. She placed her hands on his arms and snuggled up to him. "So, Michael how's this going to affect you now?" Jonathon asked him. "It could be worse. We could be living in Ethiopia". Everyone laughed at his response. "Well do you guys want to see what you could have won if you'd completed the task in an hour?" "Yeah!" The town screamed even though they knew they'd be disappointed. Jonathon took away one of the wooden boxes to reveal toothbrushes, toothpaste and dental floss. "Damn it". Abbey said quietly. A few people with braces, including Greg, groaned with disappointment. "Dental hygiene for everyone. It could have been goodbye to bi-carb soda". Jonathon said. Greg leaned his chin on Abbey's head. The hairs on Abbey's head moved every time Greg exhaled, sending tingles through her body. Jonathon turned to the next box and undid the clasp on the side. The front of the box fell to the ground. Cries and screams of frustration filled the air as the group stared at the water pump. Jonathon simply lifted up the handle and water flowed out of it. "Eight, all around the town. And guys, these are designed never to freeze". He said and brought the handle back down making the water stop. "Abbey I really want those pumps". Michael whined. "No, Michael, you don't". Abbey told him sternly. "Ok kids, back to your bunks". Jonathon said. They all walked back slowly.


	17. Chapter 17

**Day Seven**

Another day began with a ringing bell. This time it was the council members ringing it. There were a few changes to the job board. Blue were the upper class and Red were the merchants. Yellow were still the cooks and Green were still labourers. They all got to work straight away.  
Even though they were upper class, Abbey and Greg still helped out with the dishes. "You know you guys really don't need to be doing this. I mean, you're upper class". Sophia said to the two of them. "If we're going to make the town succeed then we need to work together". Greg said and passed a washed plate to her. Abbey started laughing. Greg turned around to face her. "What?" He asked. "Nothing. It's just, that sounded so corny". "Shut up, it wasn't corny". He hit her arm but without much force. Abbey clasped her hand over her mouth to muffle the noise as she continued to laugh. The dimples in her cheeks showed every time she smiled or laughed. Greg gazed at her face and thought about running his fingers over her dimpled cheeks. He looked down quickly when Sophia passed a cup to him. Pounding feet ran up the slight hill towards the kitchen. It was Colton, looking for Abbey. "Abbey, Emilie's locked herself in the chicken coop again and she won't get out. I've already told Randi and Mike". He told her whilst trying to catch his breath. "Uh, ok I'm coming". She put down the bowl she was cleaning and walked over to the chickens with Colton. Randi was yelling at Emilie. "Em, why are you in there? You know you should be helping in the saloon". Abbey said calmly when she reached the coop. "You guys just don't want me in here cos you know I love them!" She yelled back at Abbey. "That's not why we don't want you in there. You need to do your job. Just come out". Abbey told her. "I don't want to come out. Why can't you just leave me in here? Nobody would really care!" She screamed. "You're being ridiculous. You can do your job and then come here later. It's not that hard!" Abbey's patience for the round girl was starting to wear off. She stared at Emilie who stared straight back. Emilie eventually walked over to the door and undid the rope. "Ooh, I'm out. Happy now, Abbigail?" She said. "Don't call me that". Abbey said, sounding offended. "Whatever". Emilie said and stomped off. Abbey groaned and rubbed her forehead. She followed the direction in which Emilie had gone but turned at the kitchen to continue with the dishes. She didn't bother explaining the situation to Greg and Sophia as they were well aware of Emilie's attitude towards the chickens.

The council members sat together in an empty barn, discussing who the next gold star winner would be. "The whole of Bonanza city saw Greg working and doing his best". Taylor said as she sat cross legged on the table. "I understand that he's shown a bunch of improvement but my problem is, I think that Greg is doing it all for the gold star". Mike told the others his opinion on Greg and pushed his glasses further up his nose. "Michael, on the other hand, got up at six. Meanwhile, Greg was in his bunkhouse-" "He hates Greg". Taylor said, pointing at Mike. "No, he's big and gets lots of attention". Mike said. "Michael just has so much team spirit". Laurel finally said. "He doesn't say a lot but when he does say something, he always gets roaring applause. Michael, Michael!" Mike mimicked. "I haven't really seen Michael do nuthin but fetch water". Taylor said. "But water's important". Anjay said. "We need to make a decision. Now. So everyone just say who they want, that's all, nothing said after it". Laurel said. "Greg" Anjay said. "Greg". Taylor said. "Michael". Mike said. The three council members looked at Laurel; her choice could make or break. She shrugged her shoulders. "Michael".


	18. Chapter 18

**A** second bell rang later at four pm. Jonathon had a hand-held bell in his hand that he was shaking up and down, the sound echoing through the town. He was standing at the door of a red barn. The town walked over to the barn excitedly. "Gather up! Time for town hall meeting!" Jonathon said as he continued to ring the bell. They all walked through the big doors and sat on the benches. Yellow district front left, Green front right, Red back right and Blue back left. Abbey, Blaine, Greg and Alex sat at the very back. Alex sat between Abbey and Greg. The four council members sat at the front in their designated chairs. The barn became quiet when Jonathon cleared his throat. "So how's it going guys? By a show of hands, how many of you approve the job the council's doing?" Abbey and Blaine put up their hands. Greg put up both his and almost everyone else showed they approved. "How many of you don't approve?" Jonathon asked.  
Savannah and Sophia both put up their hands. "Again Sophia?!" Sophia had disapproved of the council's job last town meeting, mainly because she wasn't happy with Yellows cooperation and effort. "I'm gonna say what I said last time but Taylor, I think you need to be pushing your team a little harder and getting them in the kitchen". Sophia said. "Well, we're trying to get up as early as we can. Today we just, like, freezed our butts off". Taylor said. Sophia rolled her eyes at her. Savannah stood up. "But the Green was out there doing the kitchen so why can't the Yellow do it?" Savannah said in her Kentucky accent. "Green is in the kitchen, not only doing our own job but doing Yellow's job to". Laurel said, telling Yellow district as well as standing up for her district. A few hands went up and some people were jumping off their chairs, hoping to get a say in the argument. "We tried our best to get out of bed-" Taylor began saying. "That is not true!" Sophia told her. A lot of people started calling out saying that it was a lie and that the Yellow district was lazy. "Ok, ok!" Taylor said making hand gestures to get everyone to quiet down. People kept yelling, ignoring Taylor. "Calm down!" Mike yelled as the crowd started to get out of control. Jonathon stood and watched as the kids shouted at one another as he wasn't allowed to say or do anything that would help them. Abbey observed as the kid's shouted over each other. She was going to have to get used to this. The council members needed some serious help getting control though.  
Abbey put her thumb and fore finger in her mouth and blew a long, loud whistle. Greg turned his head swiftly and stared over Alex's head at Abbey. His lips fell apart and his eyebrows raised slightly. "Wo". Blaine said next to Abbey, his expression somewhat similar to Greg's. Neither of them had obviously met a girl who could whistle at that level. They turned their attention back to Taylor when her voice filled their ears. "We're the youngest people. We do not have that good cooking spirits. I'm sorry, you're just gonna have to starve". She shrugged and leaned back in her chair. There were a few oooh's when she said this. Abbey put her head in her hands. "Oh my god". A lot more hands went up and the answer they got was something along the lines of "We're trying our best but we are the youngest group". "You guys can't keep using being young as an excuse". Michael told Taylor. "Still we are the youngest ones. We're cooking for forty people". She said back. "But you guys have the potential no matter what your age, we all do". Michael said. Everyone clapped. His speeches were usually quite motivating and meaningful.  
"Ok council, you've heard from your districts. And they had a lot to say. I have a question to ask though and I'll ask this at every town hall meeting. Does anybody wanna go home?" Jonathon asked the group of forty. Everyone looked around at each other but nobody put their hand up or spoke. Cheers broke out when nobody said they wanted to leave. "Well I'm glad you all decided to stay cos councils going to award the gold star to one very deserving kid". Jonathon stated. "And this is a very difficult decision. It's a twenty thousand dollar decision". He said pulling a novelty sized, gold star from a sack. The forty kids looked at it in awe. The light bounced off it. "Wow". Abbey said as she looked up at the star shaped piece of gold that Jonathon held in his hand. She'd never seen one before as she'd only been in Bonanza for three days. "Anjay, Laurel, Mike, Taylor. Who is your gold star pioneer?" He looked over to the four kids. They made eye contact with each other and nodded. Mike pushed his chair back. It squeaked on the floor.


	19. Chapter 19

**"S**o, this was a harder decision than last time. There were a lot of people who kinda stood out to us. We decided that we'd give the gold star to-Michael". Everyone applauded Michael as he made his way up to Jonathon and the gold star.  
Abbey looked across at Greg. She could see the disappointment on his face as he clapped effortlessly for Michael. He'd told her he wanted the star so he could go to university. Greg could feel the jealousy rise inside him as he watched the star being put in Michael's hand. Jonathon shook Michaels hand and congratulated him. Michael looked down at the star in his hands. "I think there're a lot of people out there who deserve this star just as much as I do. All of you could get this; all of you have the potential". Michael said to all of the other kids. "Michael, what are you gonna do with twenty thousand dollars?" Jonathon asked the boy next to him who pushed his bronze hair from his eyes. Michael shook his head. "I dunno. I think my parents deserve it". He said and looked up at Jonathon. "Yeah Michael!" Blaine yelled and started another minute of cheering. Jonathon took an old key from his pocket and held it out. "Michael, here's a key to the only building in Bonanza with a phone". He handed it to Michael who grinned as he looked down at the key. "Why don't you go phone your parents and give 'em the good news?" Jonathon asked him. "Definitely" Michael said. Jonathon patted him on the back as Michael walked down the aisle between everyone. People put their hands out to hi-5 him as he went past. Greg hugged him as he walked passed to show that he wasn't too pissed but he didn't get off his seat. His disappointment and jealousy still filled his body.  
As the rest of the town went back to their bunks, Michael raced over to a small, isolated building. He unlocked the padlock around the door handle and walked inside. He picked up the phones ear piece and put it to his right ear. His mum answered and was overwhelmed with joy when she heard her son's voice. When Michael got back to the town, a few people came over to congratulate him and hug him or to hold the star. Abbey, Blaine and Greg were outside the empty building next to the grocery store when they saw Michael coming out of the saloon. "Michael!" Abbey screamed and hopped over to him. She hugged him tightly when she got to him. Blaine walked over to them whilst Greg walked in the opposite direction. He jumped onto the fence and sat on top of it, still annoyed that he hadn't gotten the star.  
Greg sat and watched as the other two chattered with Michael. Blaine and Abbey admired the gold star as they held it in their hands. Abbey looked around when she noticed Greg wasn't with them anymore. She saw him sitting on the fence by himself. She turned around when Michael said. "Beautiful isn't it?" "Hang on". Abbey pulled her grey, woollen mitten off her right hand and pushed her thumb onto the star. It left a smudgy fingerprint on it. "There, know you have my fingerprint". She said. She smiled at the two boys before walking off. She lifted herself onto the fence next to Greg. He'd just bitten into a piece of dried apple and was munching on it slowly. They both stared ahead in silence. Abbey sighed as she put her arm on Greg's shoulder, her hand flopped down. "You're pissed, huh?" She put her chin on her arm and looked up at Greg. Greg could feel Abbey breathing gently on his neck but he continued staring ahead as he nodded. He pulled off a piece of dried apple with his teeth. "I mean, I did the chickens and cleaned the fucking dishes when I didn't need to. I did heaps more than Michael". He said. Anger present in his voice. Abbey snapped her head up and pulled her arm off Greg. Her forehead creased as she stared ahead. "Maybe they don't see it the way you do. They might see you doing all that just for the star like, come on, who doesn't want a fucking star? It's worth twenty thousand dollars. That can change anyone's life". Abbey looked at Greg who was looking at her. "Whatever". He shrugged and put the rest of the apple in his mouth. Abbey put her arms around his middle and rested her cheek on his upper arm. He put his arms around her and squeezed her with affection, liking the warmth of her body against his. "It's getting cold. Let's go inside". Abbey said when the frosty air blew against her cheek. They got down and went to the kitchen.


	20. Chapter 20

**Day Eight**

Abbey woke at her usual time of 7:20am. Though this morning she found it harder to get up and dressed. The night before just about the whole town gathered in the saloon and drank shots of soda.

_Blaine and Greg stood on top of the saloon counter, holding a glass mug of coke in one hand and a shot of lemonade in the other. Thirty-four kids stood around them each holding some form of fizzy drink. "Alright guys. This 'as been a really tough week. We've all worked really hard. We've all accomplished a lot so this party is for everyone to have fun!" As Greg said 'fun', he and Blaine dropped the lemonade shot into the coke and chugged it back. Everyone cheered and yelled as they watched people gulp down their cokes and root beers. The froth running down their chins. Eric's long fingers fluttered over the piano keys as he played a lively, requested song. People sang along with the pianos tune. The kids were all on a sugar high, which was a close equivalent to an adult on drugs. Halfway through the night Abbey stood up on the counter, lemonade shot and coke in hand. Greg blew an ear splitting whistle which sounded like a normal whistle amongst the noises that filled the saloon. The saloon quieted down until it was just the piano playing. Everyone craned their necks to see the tall girl's bright face. "I'd just like to say thanks to the Blue district for donating their money and thank you to the amazing Green district for paying half their money to make this all happen tonight". Abbey ended louder than she started as the yelling began again and Eric played another vibrant tune in the background. She put the shot over the coke and let it fall into the brown liquid. It fizzed as she put it to her mouth and swallowed it in big gulps. The room chanted "Chug, chug". The plaits on her beanie fell over her shoulders as she tipped her head back, swallowing the last bit. Everyone cheered when Abbey brought down the empty mug. She hi-fived Blaine as she jumped off the counter_. The night continued on the same as it began and it never slowed down. The kids didn't call it quits until the early hours of the morning.

Abbey decided she would lie in her sleeping bag until the council members rang the bell. As soon as the bell rang and she could hear the leaders shouting, Abbey emerged from her sleeping bag and got dressed into another shirt and a cream jumper but left her pj pants on. When she went outside she heard a loud banging noise coming from the opposite bunks.  
Greg had grabbed two tin pan lids from the kitchen and had walked over to Red boys bunk house. He swung open the door and started hitting the two lids against each other, making a horrible clanging noise. "Wake up, wake up. Everybody wake up. Wake up, wake up". Greg chanted as he bashed the lids. He slowly walked across the room, chanting and clanging. A few heads appeared from under their sleeping bags, none of them were impressed. Greg banged loudly two more times and stopped. "This is your good morning wake up call. Brought to you by-Greg". He finished with an even louder strike of the lids before continuing on to the next bunk. "What the-?" Abbey said as she saw Greg walk out of Reds bunk with two pan lids. She leaned her back against the veranda pole and crossed her arms as she saw Blaine join Greg, also carrying two lids. "Morning sunshine!" Greg bellowed at Abbey with a big grin drawn across his face. Abbey proceeded to lean against the pole with a puzzled look on her face, not saying a word to either of the boys.


	21. Chapter 21

**T**hey walked into Red girls bunk and began bashing the lids. "Wake up!" Abbey could hear Blaine's husky voice yelling amongst the bashing. Abbey giggled when his voice broke and became a pitch higher. Shouts of pain and anger rang through the town as the girls got a rude awakening. Blaine and Greg rolled over the girls from Red district when the lid bashing hadn't woken them enough. As they rolled along the line of girls, shouts of pain escaped the girl's mouths as the teenagers crushed them. "Ow, ow. You broke my frickin' toe!" Maggie yelled as Greg's body weight rolled over her. "We'll be back to check on you". Blaine said in an eerie voice as the two of them left the room to wake more up. Abbey listened, still leaning on the pole, as Blaine and Greg woke everyone up, except for Blue district and those that had heard the commotion and didn't want to be squished or made deaf. Abbey watched as Blaine and Greg went back into the Red girls bunk to see if they were all up. She pushed herself off the pole when she heard Divad say, "Maggie! You're going outside!" Greg was pulling Maggie's sleeping bag out of the door. She knocked over a side table as they came out. Blaine and Greg laughed as Greg pulled her down the steps, onto the dirt. She groaned when her head hit the ground. Abbey walked slowly over as Greg pulled open her sleeping bag. Maggie curled up in the wind. "Leave her here in the middle of town everyone". Greg told everyone who'd come out to see what was going on. Blaine and Greg walked off to their bunk. Meantime, the council was reading the journal and had no notion of the town's new wake up call.

In the middle of town, Divad was confronting Greg. Greg sat on the verandah steps and Abbey stood behind him. "Why did you do that?" She asked Greg. "You rolled on us when we were in our sleeping bags. That hurt. We got nerves!" She screamed at him. Greg put on a whiny imitation of Divad. "Oh my god, he rolled on my leg! Let's go tell everyone. Ow! I'm a little bitch". Abbey bit her lip and looked a little shocked that Greg had just called an eleven year old a bitch. She looked at the cameras around them. And it would most likely be aired on TV around the globe. Divad stood wide eyed, not knowing what to say next.  
A few metres away from them, the council members were walking in a fast pace towards the fifteen year old. "Greg! What'd you do?" Laurel yelled at him as she got closer to him. "I didn't do fuck". Greg said quietly and got a kick in the back from Abbey. He turned around and gave her a stony look. "They're all complaining about something cos everyone got hurt and everyone was really mad" Laurel said to him. "Ok, who? You go get me all the people that got hurt". Greg told her and looked in the other direction. Laurel folded her arms. "We used to respect you, Greg. We used to think you deserved the gold star. You just proved us all wrong". Laurel explained to him. Greg got off the step angrily and stepped back. "You know, everyone needs to shut up and get away from me right now. I'm not fucking kidding". Abbey put her head back and let out an annoyed sigh. Greg walked away but spun around when Sophia told him he was acting like the village idiot. "I'm the village idiot?" He pointed both his index fingers at himself and then pointed them at Sophia. "You're the village idiot, startin' fucking shit". He turned around again and stormed off to his bunk. "You gonna tell me anything, tell it to my face". He said before slamming the door behind him. Sophia walked away; she'd had enough of Greg and his attitude towards her and the town. Abbey decided she should probably talk to Greg. She walked over to the door but when she'd partially opened it, Greg slammed his weight against it, and the door closed again with Greg against it. "Greg! Open the frickin' door!" Abbey said, furious but refrained herself from swearing. A few pushing and shoving was heard inside before the door flew open. It was Blaine who'd opened it, Greg was behind him.


	22. Chapter 22

**G**reg slammed the door closed again once Abbey was inside and stood against it. Abbey stared at Greg. This was the other side of Greg. "Why did you kick me?" He asked her. "You're lucky I only kicked you once. I mean, you called Divad a bitch, she's eleven years old!" Abbey told him. "Why did you wake them up anyway?" She asked him. "Because everyone thinks that, oh it's showdown day we need to sleep in. I don't want breakfast at noon". Greg told Abbey. "Are you serious? They only had about four hours of sleep. If they don't wanna get up and have breakfast, then that's their problem. You could've made your own breakfast; you didn't need to wake them up. And why did you dump Maggie in the middle of town and take her sleeping bag off? It'd probably never happen but she might not've been wearing her pj's". Abbey looked across at Blaine. There was silence for a while as the two boys tried to figure out what Abbey meant. "Oh my god, bad images. Abbey, get them out!" Greg yelled with his hands on his head. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She cried and placed her hands on his cheeks.  
The three of them froze in their positions and listened to the conversation outside. The disturbing images of Maggie were wiped from Greg's mind in an instant. He pulled his face from Abbey's hands and stomped over to the window. He pushed it open angrily and it banged when it hit the top. Greg put his head outside and pointed at Eric. "You wanna be treated like fucking shit?" He yelled. "You treat me with respect, I'll treat you with respect". Abbey reached over and pulled on his jacket to get him to come inside. "Greg, stop". She said but Greg didn't take any notice of her. "Some people round here haven't been pullin' their own weight. First day we got here, I was nice to everyone". He said. "I beg to differ, Greg". Mike challenged. Greg looked a little taken a back and didn't have a comeback. Some people laughed at Mikes insult. "I find that really funny, that you say you were nice to everybody on day one". "You treat me like a fucking piece of shit, I'm not gonna treat you good". Greg said back. Abbey looked across at Blaine and shook her head.  
After a while Greg put his head back through the window. "You need to calm down and stop swearing, seriously". Blaine lectured him. "Sorry, I just get too carried away. I mean, they're saying bullshit about me. Sorry". He said after realizing he'd sworn. They heard Eric talking about Greg outside. "He needs to be confronted by everyone and he needs to understand that everyone feels that he's a bad influence here and he needs to change his attitude". Greg's anger flared inside as he listened to every word coming out of Eric's mouth. He opened the door and went outside. "Not that I'm a disrespectful person and I don't respect anyone". He said calmly. Blaine and Abbey looked at each other and quickly went outside. "You're gonna call me names behind my back? Why don't you call me names to my face?!" He yelled and walked over to Eric. He crouched down in front of Eric who was sitting on the steps. "You tell me that right now". "I think you're disrespectful". Eric said. Blaine came over to Greg and grabbed hold of him. "Tell me what I am!" Greg said to Eric. "You're disrespectful". Eric said again in a serene voice. Blaine grabbed Greg around the arms and pulled him to his feet. He started dragging him away but Greg was trying to go back. "Calm down". Blaine said in his ear. "What else?" Greg asked, looking back at Eric. But Greg didn't hear the answer because Blaine practically threw him into the bunk house. Everyone went back to their business after Greg stopped arguing and eventually relaxed.

A little while later, Morgan went looking for Greg. She found him with Blaine, Abbey and DK near the water tank. "I was looking for you". She pointed at Greg. Her black curls bounced as she walked towards them. "Just tell me what happened, I'm really confused". "We woke people up". Greg told her as he raised his hands. "And people are getting mad at you for that?" She asked him. "Guys, I was only there for ten minutes and basically all I heard was curse words". She told them. "Cool". Greg said. "You should have a better reputation, seriously. Everybody thinks you're so negative and aggressive". "People here just need to relax". Greg said as he walked off. Blaine followed him but Abbey and DK stayed with Morgan to talk it through.  
"Mallory's feeling really homesick right now, she was crying. Olivia, Mallory and I all come from Christian families and we don't use curse words". Morgan said. "Is she ok now?" DK asked, worried that they'd lose another person from the Bonanza City population. Morgan nodded. "Look I know you guys are really strict with your beliefs and ethics and stuff but, I don't want to sound like a bitch but I think you guys kind of need to grow up and get over it. Maybe not Mallory cos she's only eight but you and Olivia, like, there's always gonna be someone you come across that'll swear and swearing is the smallest issue, if you can even call it an issue, in the world today. I mean, I totally respect how you and your family think swearing is bad but you need to know that you shouldn't get easily offended by it". Abbey told Morgan and moved her eyes from the ground up to her face. "I'm really sorry if that came across wrong". Abbey said apologetically. "No, it's ok. I understand what you mean. It's just hard not to get offended or feel it's wrong when I've grown up with family and friends who don't curse and are totally against it. But you have to admit, Greg was going a bit over the top". Morgan said. "Yeah, I'm fine with swearing and all but I don't think there was any reason for Greg to go that far". DK said. Abbey and Morgan both nodded their heads. "Greg wasn't purposely being disrespectful. I think the main reason Greg gets so worked up is because everyone's so hypercritical, you know? They all want him to be more respectful but they're not either". Abbey said, telling them what she thought was the reason behind Greg's wild outbursts. "Yep". DK and Morgan said. "Anyway, what's done is done". Abbey said shrugging her shoulders. The three of them stood in silence for a while, thinking their own thoughts. A bell rang from the kitchen, which meant it was time for a meeting.


	23. Chapter 23

**A**bbey, DK and Morgan walked over together and went their separate ways when they got inside. Abbey ran over to Blaine when Mike started talking. She had to grab onto Blaine's leg as she slid along the bench, nearly creating a dominoes effect. "So we're having some issues with like, law and order and we think a lot of it is because we've all been going to bed really late, like, ten or later. So, um we went up to the journal today and it suggested having a curfew". Mike told the group from the top of the stairs. A few people groaned at the idea of a bedtime. "So be in your bunk house by nine thirty". "What?!" Markelle said. "But some people are still working at nine thirty". Blaine told the council. "Why didn't you guys ask us about it?" Migle asked as she stood up from her seat. "I thought we were supposed to make decisions as a town". Everyone started shouting at the council and asking them questions. "Quiet!" Taylor yelled at the top of her lungs. Everyone immediately went quiet. "Nine thirty is our curfew". She told them. There were no other questions asked as the town left the kitchen to continue with jobs.

As upper class, Abbey and the rest of Blue district didn't have to do anything. Abbey and Mallory went to the kitchen to get some dried apples. When they got to the kitchen, they saw flour scattered all over the floor inside and out. They walked inside and saw Zach, Colton and Pharaoh throwing flour at each other. They were covered in it from head to toe. "Oh my god". Abbey said aloud as she looked around and saw the flour being wasted. "What are you guys doing?!" She asked them. "We're having some fun". Colton told her as he threw a handful of flour on Zach. "You guys should be making breakfast for the town. No wonder you're called the lazy district. Ok, if I clean this up will you guys start making breakfast?" Abbey asked them. The three boys looked at each other. "Yeah, ok". Zach said and let go of the flour in his hands. He put his hand through his brown curls and shook the flour out. They went to the other part of the kitchen to start cooking. "Let's get to work". Mallory said with her hands on her hips. Abbey looked down at her and sighed. Abbey swept the inside whilst Mallory cleaned up outside. It took them a while but eventually the kitchen was flour free.  
In the other section of the kitchen Taylor and Pharaoh were cooking small pieces of potato in a fry pan. "Guys, what's the deal with breakfast?" Mike asked as he walked in the door. "Well it's not gonna be lunch, it's not gonna be breakfast. It's gonna be brunch". Taylor said and laughed. "Uh, we're not even gonna get plates out cos it's not worth cleanin' it just for hash browns, you know?" She told Mike. "Right". Mike said and went back outside. A couple of minutes later, Leila walked around the town ringing a triangle to let everyone know that brunch, not breakfast and not lunch, was ready.  
Kelsey and Taylor held the pan as they handed out a spoon full of fried potatoes to everyone. Taylor placed some into Guylan's hands. "This is breakfast?" He asked them. "Deal with it!" Taylor yelled back at him as she and Kelsey walked around with the food. Abbey couldn't believe her eyes when the small amount of food was tipped into her hands."Wow, thanks guys". She said sarcastically. She walked back over to Blaine and Greg. They looked at each other's handful of food. Blaine and Greg's stomachs grumbled in unison. Abbey looked at their faces, both of their expressions were that of someone's who wasn't sure if their food was safe to digest. Abbey parted her pile in half. She put a half in Greg's hand and the other in Blaine's. "Oop, hang on". Abbey said and picked out a piece from Greg's hand and popped it in her mouth. "Won't you be hungry?" Greg asked her even though the words in his head were: "You crazy child, how can you survive without food?!" Abbey shrugged her shoulders and pulled her lips into a little smile. "I'll live". The boys turned their attention back to the food. The town ate their breakfast in record time before splitting into their districts for the showdown.


	24. Chapter 24

**A**fter the four districts cheered together, they all ran over to meet Jonathon at the old barn, for their third challenge. "Well guys, I know you've thought about law and order this morning, that's what this showdown is all about". Jonathon told them. There were sheep behind him in a fenced area that were baaring noisily. "Council, you're the sheriffs, and the rest of you are their posse. And you're all going to work together to round up an outlaw gang-of sheep!" Abbey's eyebrow rose as she looked over at the sheep. "But here's the deal guy's, as you can see each one has a playing card around its neck. The sheep you want are wearing aces in your districts colour. But every sheep has its own name so how're you going to find your gang of wanted sheep?" Jonathon asked. Each sheep had a white playing card dangling from its neck with either an ace on it or a joker. They also had a name spray painted on their backs in red or black. "Well council members, you're gonna be standing on that platform", Jonathon pointed to a platform with four boxed sections, one for each leader, which overlooked the paddock of sheep, "You'll each have a wanted poster so you can spot the sheep with the aces and yell out their names to your team mates below". Laurel let her head drop, she knew this would be hard. "The first district to get three aces will become the upper class". Jonathon took out a stop watch from his pocket. "I'm setting the stop watch for five minutes, only five guys. If you all complete the challenge in this amount of time, you'll win a huge reward for the whole town". "Taylor, how bad do you wanna get out of the kitchen?" He asked the ten year old. "Real, real bad. We have, like, a whole lotta animal workers. I think we can do it". She said and crossed her arms. "Nooo!" Blaine yelled. "No way", Greg said, disagreeing with her, "We're gonna get upper class!" "Let's go chase some sheep!" Jonathon said and walked round to the starting line.  
The council members went up onto the platform and got ready to call out names. The rest of the town stood behind the fence gate. "On your mark, get set-go!" The kids opened the gate and ran into the paddock of sheep. There was shouting in the paddock and from the platform as the kids scrambled through the sheep, trying to find the aces. The sheep were going crazy as they ran around, forming a small dust storm around their feet. The council members were calling sheep names but it was hard to hear them with all of the other noises. "Greg, Blaine!" Anjay called to the two boys who were in amongst the sheep as well as Abbey, Nathan and Olivia. "Ira!" Anjay turned the wanted poster around so they could see the sheep. "That one right there!" Blaine pointed to a sheep that ran passed him. Greg ran over to it and slowed down to a walk when he got closer to it. When he got close enough, he put his hand on it and leaned underneath and pulled the card off its neck. He ran over to Anjay and passed the card up to him. Anjay clipped it onto the wall. "Blue with their first card!" Jonathon said. "Jeb! Colton, Jeb!" Taylor screamed and pointed at a sheep that had the name Jeb sprayed on it in red. Colton ran after it. He jumped on it and grabbed the ace from it neck. Taylor jumped up and down as the card was passed up to her. She clipped it on the wall as well. "Blue and Yellow, neck and neck". Jonathon yelled from his own box. Both Green and Red didn't have a card yet.  
Blaine stepped up the game and went straight for the next sheep. He got the ace from it in just a few seconds. He ran over and handed it to Nathan, who'd swapped with Gianna, who then clipped it under the bulldog clip. "Blue could be the upper class again. Green and Red, both have zero aces!" Jonathon yelled. "Dean, Dean!" Mike yelled at his group. "I got one, I got one!" Mike looked up, hopeful. But he dropped his head again when he saw Colton running with a card held up above his head. The three and a half minute mark had just gone by and still, Green and Red struggled to get their sheep.


	25. Chapter 25

**"C**'mon you guys, Junior!" Laurel called from her box as she watched her team mates walk around aimlessly. Hunter grabbed onto a sheep called Junior and pulled off its card. "I got it!" He said and was so excited that he forgot what he had to do with it. "Go take it back!" Michael told him, feeling ecstatic that they'd finally gotten an ace. Hunter gave it to Kennedy. "Will Green come out of the labour class?" Jonathon commentated. At last, Divad found one of Reds sheep, Dean, and snatched its ace. Now all of the districts had at least one ace. "Go Colton!" Yellow cheered Colton on, who was doing all of the work. He caught their last sheep and was pulled along with it as Emma, (the sheep) ran. He reached up and tugged the card off. He got off the ground and ran over with the last ace. "Colton's got it! Colton's got the winning ace!" Jonathon said excitedly. The Yellow district screamed when Taylor stuck the card to the wall. "Yellow's the upper class!" Jonathon said, throwing his arms in the air. All of the other districts paused for a second and looked at Yellow in envy. "Sarah!" Laurel yelled, getting back to the showdown. "Where is it? O, there it is!" Michael said as he seized the card and ran back. "Green has two aces. The oldest district in town can't find their last ace!" "Where are you sheepy?" Abbey called out as she walked slowly amongst the sheep, looking underneath them all, as Anjay wasn't loud enough for them to hear. She spotted a blue ace. "There you are!" She yelled as she plucked the card from the string. She ran back excitedly. Anjay hung it up with the other two. "The merchant class!" Jonathon said as he hung 'Blue' under 'merchants'. "Wooo!" Abbey screamed as she jumped up and down. She pouted her lips and wiggled her bum, her victory dance. Everyone was screaming and hugging each other. Greg pulled Abbey off the step and swung her around as he hugged her. The celebrations died down as half of the town were still trying to retrieve their aces.

Black clouds threatened the town as they hung above them in the sky. Abbey looked up as she felt something wet plod on the tip of her nose. She saw billions of rain drops falling from the sky down to the earth. Blaine tipped his head back next to Abbey, and opened his mouth, letting the rain drop onto his tongue. "Divad, going for Reds second ace!" Jonathon said as he watched Divad tackle a sheep. "She's got it!" He said when she ran back with a white card in her hand. Red district screamed, it wasn't over yet. Hunter was running with a sheep as he tried to get its card, at the same time Markelle was holding onto a sheep. Both sheep had the ace they wanted. Hunter got to the card first and ran as fast as he could to give it to Laurel. "Green, out of the labour class. You're the cooks!" Morgan hugged Sophia with joy; they wouldn't have to clean another toilet for at least three days.  
The town cheered on red as they walked around slowly, hunting for the last ace that had slipped from Markelle. There was thirty seconds to go. Markelle spotted the sheep he'd had earlier and went for it again. He grabbed onto it and pulled himself up to its neck. The sheep tried with all its might to get away from the boy but was only held onto tighter. Markelle grabbed the card and sprinted to the platform. He ran through the Red and Blue district. Abbey grabbed Blaine's hand and hauled him onto the podium, out of Markelle's way. Markelle put the card under the clip. "You guys won the reward!" Jonathon yelled, excited for the kids. He loved this job.  
With just four seconds left, Red got there by the skin of their teeth. Everyone screamed and there was a mass break out of hugs as everyone congratulated each other. They followed the host back to where a small and large box were. "Very well done Pioneers". Jonathon congratulated them on mass. "Yeah!" Everyone yelled. "Now I know you guys have been focusing on law and order with curfews but is there anything else that needs a little order?" He asked them. "Kitchen!" Kelsey yelled out. "Right and that's what these two rewards are all about. Your first option": He said pointing at the small box. He pulled a string and the sides came apart. "A frontier microwave!" The town clapped as they saw the microwave. "I've also thrown in a barrel of cocoa". Jonathon said as he lifted a barrel lid which was full of brown powder. Everyone screamed with delight. The thought of having hot chocolates made their mouths salivate. "Option number two!" He leaned on the big box and pulled the bolt up.


	26. Chapter 26

**T**he front came down revealing boxes of pizza. "Forty-hot-pizzas. With every topping imaginable!" The kids screamed even louder at the sight of the number one junk food, mouths watering and tummies rumbling. "Council, you guys take a walk, talk it out". Anjay, Laurel, Mike and Taylor went off to discuss which reward they'd take.

"The pizza's only gonna last us about one day". Taylor said. "Pizza is what we want, the microwave is what we need". "Exactly". Laurel said. "We don't always have to get what we need. What'll we cook in the microwave?" Mike asked the other leaders. "Hash browns-" Anjay started telling Mike. "You can't cook hash browns in the microwave". Mike retorted. "You can cook anything in it". Laurel told them. "Listen, listen to them". Laurel said and pointed to where the rest of the town was. They could hear them chanting one word. Pizza. "They all want pizza". Mike said. "They wan' it but it's up to us four to decide". Taylor moved her hand around the circle they were standing in. "Alright, but when everybody groans and starts complaining-" Mike began to say. "They'll have to deal with it!" Taylor yelled. "That'll ruin the town". Mike told her. Laurel placed her hands on Mike's shoulders. "Ruin the town if we don't give them pizza?" She asked him, raising one eyebrow.

The council members trudged over to everyone else. "Well have you guys made a decision? Is it unanimous?" Jonathon asked them. They shook their heads. "No!" They said in unison. "We chose-", Taylor turned around to face everyone, "the frontier microwave with the barrel o' cocoa". "No!" Heaps of people shouted and groaned. "Quiet!" Taylor yelled, waving her arms in front of her. They all fell silent. "The reason we chose the microwave was cos we need that, we do not need some hot pizza". "We do!" Some people yelled at her and everyone started shouting at each other again. "What else are we gonna cook in the microwave except cocoa?" Blaine spoke up. Abbey agreed with the council's decision. There're a lot of things you can cook in the microwave and they definitely didn't need some junk food that would only last them one meal. "Listen!" Taylor screamed at the top of her lungs. She pointed at the pizza. "This won't last us the next thirty-three days". She moved her finger to the microwave. "This will!" Markelle and Blaine retorted. "Deal with it!" She screamed her regularly used, and irritating saying. Jonathon stepped in, telling them to go back to town. They obeyed.

That night in town, the kids were in the saloon drinking soft drinks, all except for two.  
Abbey and Greg sat together on the fence separating the goats paddock from the town. They made this their place for talking. Tonight they sat quietly and listened to the saloon piano playing and the kids shouting like drunken teenagers. They could only stay perched on the fence for half an hour because of the new curfew. Abbey sang along with the familiar song that played in the popular building. Her damp hair from this afternoons shower, slid across her back as she swayed to the beat. Greg watched her shadow on the ground, cast from one of the few lamp posts. He looked up at her and laughed as she tried, over and over again, to sing a note too low for her angelic vocals. After one last try, she relaxed her body and became more slumped. "I've never heard you sing. Sing". Abbey told Greg. He laughed to himself. He faced Abbey. "I don't sing, I can't". "Pfft, I'm sure you can belt out a tune. C'mon, please?" She begged. "I won't laugh, I promise". She told him. "Fine". He groaned. Greg sat up straighter and cleared his throat over-dramatically. He began to sing the chorus of _Californication by Red Hot Chili Peppers.  
_Abbey watched the lump in his throat move up and down. "Marry me girl be my fairy to the world-Be my very own constellation-Teenage bride with a baby inside-Getting high on information-And buy me a star on the boulevard-It's californication". Greg's voice faded into the darkness. Abbey clapped energetically. "I didn't know good little Christian boys were allowed to sing songs like that". Abbey referred to the lyrics jokingly. Greg snorted. "I'm far from a good little Christian boy, if you haven't already noticed. Mum's the religious Christian anyway". "Well, you were great anyway, if you were wondering". Abbey told him truthfully. "I always sing my favourite songs better". He said with a laugh. "It's one of my favourites too. Hard core soft porn, gotta love it". Abbey admitted, reciting one of the lines from the chorus. Greg stared at Abbey. "That sounds almost, wrong, coming out of your mouth". He told her. She narrowed her eyes, like she would if she was looking at something far away. "Why?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side. Greg shrugged. "I dunno. Words like that don't sound right, being said by someone so p-". Greg was just about to finish when someone yelled at them. "Greg! Abbey! It's time to go to bed!" It was Taylor, her voice was easily recognizable. Greg sighed. "C'mon, we don't wanna make them angry". Greg said as he jumped down and landed on his feet with a thud. Abbey jumped down and followed Greg, wondering what he was going to say before he was interrupted. Greg stopped and looked behind him. He saw the confused and thoughtful look on Abbey's face. He slipped his arm around her waist. "Precious. You're too precious". Greg whispered in her ear. Abbey looked up at him. "I'm too precious to say hard core soft porn?" She laughed. "On the outside". He added and tapped her nose. Abbey pushed him away playfully. They sang _Californication_ back to their bunks.


	27. Chapter 27

**Day Nine**

The door of bunkhouse one (girls of Blue district) creaked open and Anjay stepped in quietly. "Time to get up, guys. You've had about ten hours sleep". He stood in the doorway; the wind blew through the open gap. His eyes travelled along the row of sleeping bags, falling on the only empty one. It was Abbey's. He'd walked past her as he went to wake them up. She'd been up for an hour already with Blaine and Greg, cleaning the saloon and store for the day's work ahead. Anjay saw Mallory flip her sleeping bag back. He turned around on the spot and closed the door behind him as he left.

Abbey held three steaming mugs of hot cocoa between her hands. She pushed the saloon doors open with her bum and walked in backwards until the doors swung closed. She turned around and carefully made her way over to Blaine and Greg who were sitting at one of the round tables. The drinks splashed dangerously close to the mug's top. Abbey stopped just before the cocoa could jump out of the white mugs. She let it calm down before walking the last few steps to the two boys. They sat up from their slumped positions as she placed the hot drinks in front of them. "Thanks Abb". They both said as their hands slipped around the mug and brought it up to their lips. She sat down in a chair around the table and put her sock-covered feet up on the table's edge, curling her toes. She sat cozily with her knees close to her chest and the warm mug held firmly in her hands. "Now that I think of it," Blaine said after he swallowed a mouthful of cocoa and brought the mug down to his stomach. "maybe the microwave was a good idea after all". There was a long pause. "Looks like shit outside". Greg said, breaking the silence. He gazed out the window, at the grey overcast sky. Blaine and Abbey turned their heads in unison to look out the window. Abbey's left eyebrow raised and she stuck out her lower lip. "Hmm, that was random". She said with laughter in her voice. Greg ran his fingers through his hair and chuckled. "Yeah, but it was an awkward silence and when there's an awkward silence,_ someone_ has to pull something from their ass". Abbey made the mistake of taking a sip of her cocoa when Greg was explaining himself. She put her hand to her mouth as she began to splutter and choke. "You ok?" Blaine asked her as he got up from his seat and patted her back. He looked at her worriedly and then glared at Greg whose body was shaking as he laughed silently. "Abbey, you ok?" Blaine asked again. Abbey nodded. She wasn't choking anymore but was coughing violently. She took a deep breath when her coughing stopped. She breathed out slowly and sighed. "Fuck". She whined as she looked down at her trackie pants. They were splattered with wet stains. Her cocoa had obviously spilt when she'd sat up abruptly. She stood up to examine her pants. Greg, who had been trying hard not to laugh out loud, burst into a roar of laughter as he looked at the wet patch on Abbey's crotch. "How can you be laughing? One of my Dads patients almost _died_ when he choked on a grape!" Blaine said with a hint of dismay. "Blaine, it looks like I've pissed myself". Abbey gestured at the unfortunately placed stain. A smile flickered across Blaine's face. "Yeah, Blaine I wouldn't be laughing if she'd almost died but it's hard not to laugh at her urinal problems". Greg said smirking at Abbey. "You know," Blaine sat down and clasped his hands together on the table in front of him, "my dad could give you something for your incontinence". He said, finally seeing the lighter side of the situation. "Yeah!" Greg said and reached his hand across the table. Blaine slapped it, chuckling. "Well, if you two have finished mocking me. I think I'll go change my pants". She said and turned for the door. "See ya pee-wee!" Greg called to her. Abbey smiled to herself and put her middle finger up. She heard the two boys laughing behind her. She reached out with her right hand to push the door open but found it swung open before she could place a finger on it.  
Mallory, Nathan and Olivia stood in the saloon opening. "Mal! Happy birthday!" Abbey squealed. She stooped down to hug Mallory. "Thank you". Abbey heard the muffled acknowledgment and kissed her hair softly. She pulled away from the newly turned nine year old and bent down so she was level with her. "I'll see you soon but just in case I don't, have a great day, alright?" She told Mallory and hugged her once more before straightening up. "Happy birthday, again". Abbey said as she waved and left the building.


	28. Chapter 28

**A**bbey ran through the town to her bunk, questioned by some along the way. She searched through her clothes and found her light pink tracksuit pants which seemed clean enough. She stumbled out of her dirty pants and flung them onto the dirty pile, which had started to merge with the clean pile, and pulled on her new clothes. She needed to wash her clothes soon otherwise she'd run out of clean things to wear. She wasn't sure if she'd trust Red and let them clean her clothes or do it herself. Decisions, decisions. "I'll clean them before dinner". She thought to herself. Abbey quickly sorted through the mixed pile and stuffed the clean items into her pack. She put the dirty pile up against the wall. She looked around for any lost items that held the neat cursive name on their tags. Content, Abbey walked back out into the open and walked the one hundred metres to Bonanza Saloon.

All of Blue district were gathered in the saloon and had just finished the third "hooray" of the happy birthday song when Abbey walked in. "Mallory, I know it's not much but today you can choose which job you want to do". Anjay, the district leader, told the birthday girl. "Can I run the till in the dry goods store?" She asked him. "Sure. Um, Olivia and Gianna, you can go with Mallory". Anjay instructed. The three girls left almost immediately. Gianna and Olivia knew everyone wanted to discuss a certain someone's birthday. "Ok, guys what I think we should do is make a cake for Mal, at least". Abbey suggested. She sat on the table they were all crowded round. "Yeah that's a good idea. How much chocolate do we need?" The youngest of the group, Alex asked. "Um, maybe two blocks. I don't know, one block for the actual cake and half of another for the icing". Abbey said. "Blocks of chocolate are seventy cents each. So one dollar forty for both. We could all give twenty cents towards it". Alex worked out. He was an incredibly smart kid, smarter than any normal nine year old and smarter than any of the other pioneers. Everyone agreed to twenty cents each and placed their share in the middle of the table. "Who wants to cook it?" Anjay asked and looked around at the seven faces. "I will". Abbey raised her hand when no one else did. "Me too". Natasha said. "Cool, so do you guys wanna get started on that? And the rest of us will get to work". Anjay said. Abbey jumped off the table and went to the grocery store with Natasha.  
"Hey guys! Wait up". Migle yelled from behind them. "C'mon Alex!" She said to the boy running behind her. His glasses bounced on his nose as he tried to catch up. The four of them went into the small building. Alex and Migle went behind the counter while Abbey and Natasha made their way over to the box of chocolate. They picked out two slabs of dark chocolate and took it to Alex at the till. They handed over the one-dollar-forty in buffalo nickels and took their possessions to the kitchen. "What're you guys doing?" Hunter asked. His piercing blue eyes looked down at the chocolate in Natasha's hands. "We're making a cake for Mallory. We'll clean up afterwards". Natasha told him. He nodded slowly. Not many people outside of Blue district knew it was Mallory's birthday. Abbey and Natasha got to work. They mixed one melted block of chocolate, thanks to the microwave, with some milk, flower, two eggs, sugar, half a cup of melted butter and two cups of cocoa. "Abbey," Natasha said as she placed the cake in the open oven, "does Blaine ever talk about me?" Abbey gave Natasha the how-many-times-do-I-have-to-tell-you look. She sighed and leaned her forearm on the bench. "He doesn't say anything to me but I'm _sure_ he talks to Greg about you. I'm a girl remember, he's not gonna tell me". Abbey circled the inside of the mixing bowl with her finger. "Oh, and I'm your friend". She licked the chocolate mixture off her finger. "He's not dumb-" Natasha snorted at Abbey's remark. "Natasha Goenaga! I thought you liked this boy?" Abbey said, raising her eyebrow curiously. "No, I do. It's just-he can be a bit blonde sometimes. Like, I don't care, I'm probably dumber than him". She said. Abbey chuckled and nodded her head. Natasha slapped her over the head. Abbey grinned and picked up a clean fork. She stooped down and poked it in the baking cake. She examined the forks prongs as she brought it back out. "I think the cake's done". She said and reached up for two tea towels. "Mmm, smells good Abb". Natasha told her as the cake went passed her and was placed on the bench.


	29. Chapter 29

**"G**etting back to our previous subject, if you want me to, I can ask Blaine". Abbey said as she threw the tea towels in the corner. "Could you? Thanks Abb. I just don't wanna look like a spaz running after a guy who might not even like me". Natasha said, throwing her hands in the air. Abbey sighed and did a ninety degree turn so she was facing the thirteen year old. "He likes you Tash, everyone knows that. They're blind if they don't. I just don't know how much he likes you". She shrugged her shoulders and leaned both her elbows on the bench behind her. "Ok, well," she sighed, "let's get this cake out of the tin". Natasha said as she walked between the benches to where Abbey stood. She bent down and retrieved a wire rack from under the bench. She tipped the tin upside down by using the two tea towels and the cake fell onto the rack. "Do you want me to make the chocolate stuff?" Natasha asked, turning to Abbey. "Yeah, that'd be cool. I'll um, make some pink icing to write with. I think I saw some food colouring around here somewhere-". Abbey's voice faded off as she pushed herself off the bench and looked through the cupboards. She found some red, blue and green food dye in a cupboard above the stove. She picked out the red dye and gathered together some icing sugar and warm water. Together, Abbey and Natasha smothered melted chocolate onto the cooled cake and left it again to set. Because the air was so cold, it acted like a freezer and everything cooled faster than normal.

"Shit, Tash. How're we gonna do this?" Abbey said looking at the pink icing drizzling from a spoon. "Hmm-just use the spoon". Natasha said, pointing at the spoon in Abbey's hand. "Eeek. Ok I'll do 'Happy Birthday' and you can do 'Mallory xo'. Just in case I start stuffing it up". Natasha laughed at her. Abbey scooped up a bit more icing onto the spoon and held her left hand underneath it. She moved her hands over to the cake and then took her left hand away. She tilted the spoon down so that the icing slowly slipped off the end in a straight line. She moved the spoon towards her as the line fell onto the cake. Abbey stopped the icing with her finger, so that she had a straight line for the 'H'. She then put the spoon halfway up the line and began the horizontal stroke. She was going to write all of the letters as capitals so it would be easier. It was tedious and lengthy but it was worth it.  
"Oh fuck". Abbey snapped. "What?" Natasha said and peered over Abbey's shoulder. "My 'D'" She whinged and pointed at the wobbly letter. "Aww, it's ok. You can hardly tell". Natasha assured her. Abbey stared at her. "Tash. It goes bleh". Abbey said and made a squiggle in the air as a funny noise escaped from her mouth. They looked at the 'D' again and, simultaneously, the two girls broke into laughter. "Sorry Abbey, but it does look pretty bad". Natasha told her sympathetically. "Finally, something you're not good at". Natasha said. Abbey leaned her right elbow on the bench and put her head in her hand. "Damn. What're we gonna do?" She said quietly. "We can try to go over it. I'll do it if you want but ya never know, I could be worse then you". Natasha said and picked up the spoon. Abbey lifted her head and let her hand flop down. "Ha, I'd laugh if you were worse than that". She pointed at the letter. "Only one way to find out". Natasha said as she tilted the spoon above the cake and watched the icing drizzle onto the old 'D'. She made it look much better even though it stood out. Natasha continued with the rest of the message and, unfortunately for Abbey, she was very neat and didn't make any mistakes.  
"It looks amazing". Abbey said when her and Natasha stood back to review their work. Natasha nodded in agreement. "Hope it tastes good". She said. She bit her lip and glanced at Abbey. Abbey looked at Natasha's face and did a double take. She put one hand on her hip and pointed at her. "Don't doubt the cooking. I'm lousy at the presentation, I'll admit but I can cook. It'll taste good". Natasha laughed at her. "Ok, ok but if it tastes crap then shame. Shame on you. I trust you, don't let me down". Natasha said and picked up the cake. Abbey followed her into the walk-in pantry. "What if I do let you down?" Abbey asked curiously as she placed a dome fly screen over the cake. "Then you should be afraid, very afraid". "Oh, trust me, I already am". A small smile plastered across Natasha's face. "C'mon, let's go". She said and linked her arm with Abbey's. They walked arm-in-arm to the Saloon.


	30. Chapter 30

**T**aylor and her posse were sitting around a small table drinking fantas and lemonades. "Do they have like a soda rehab or anythin' like that?" Taylor joked and her followers laughed, like they were supposed to. Abbey and Natasha rolled their eyes.  
"Hey Anjay". Abbey said as she pounded a beat on the counter. "How'd you guys go?" He asked them. Abbey looked across at Natasha and smiled. "Umm, yeah alright. Just one little mistake along the way but it's cool now". "Oh my god Tash, we didn't clean up". Abbey remembered. "I'll go do it". Natasha said and turned to leave before Abbey could object. "Wait, are you sure?" Abbey called after her. "Na, its fine. As weird as it sounds, I actually find it very therapeutic". She nodded her head in agreement with herself. Abbey knitted her eyebrows together. "Ok-well if you find it, healthy, then go do it". Abbey said slowly. Natasha smiled brightly at her friend and then left to do her deeds. "So," Abbey said and turned back to the district leader. "Anything I can do?" She asked him. "Um, there's nothing much to do. I let Blaine and Greg go do whatever and everyone else is working in the shops". Anjay said as he wiped the bench with a damp cloth. Abbey bent her head back and sighed. "Today's so boring and it's only eleven". She groaned. "Sorry, I don't think there's anything for you to do, as far as jobs go". Anjay told her. "That's alright, I'll find something to do". Abbey said and walked out of the social meeting place.

Abbey decided she'd pay the Bonanza City goats a visit. In the six days she'd been there, Abbey had never spent time with the ruminant animal. She travelled to the outskirts of the town where the goats were kept. Campbell and Cody were inside the sheltered area, feeding the animals dry pellets from their hands. "Hey guys". Abbey greeted the boys as she opened the door made of chicken wire and a wooden frame. She closed it behind her and looped the piece of rope attached to the door around a nail next to it. "Hey Abbey". Campbell and Cody both said. The smell of hay filled Abbey's nostrils. "Hello goaties". Abbey said in a baby voice. She bent down and reached her hand out. She let a brown and white goat walk slowly towards her and sniff her outstretched hand anxiously before patting it. The goat closed its green eyes as Abbey stroked the wiry fur between its stumpy horns. Her graceful fingers felt their way up the goats left horn. She felt the coolness of the bone and the smooth bumps and lines running through it. This reminded Abbey of the time her parents had taken her to a petting zoo. Onlookers stared at the thirteen year old as she squealed and laughed as a billy goat nibbled at the sleeve of her jumper.  
She gave it one more pat on the head before she shuffled over to the rectangular bales of hay that the two boys were sat on. Abbey plonked herself down on the hay next to Cody. "Do they have names?" Abbey asked as she watched a white goat eat pellets from Cody's hand. "Not official ones but Campbell and I have given them all names". Cody told her. "That's a bit sad. I think they deserve an official name. What names have you given them?" Abbey asked them. "The one Cody's feeding is Billy", "Original". Abbey muttered to herself. "This one's Emma. That little all brown one is Cocoa. The one with the black spot is Dottie and that one over there, the one you were patting is called Jitter". Campbell said as he pointed to each goat. "Why is it called Jitter?" Abbey asked as she stared at the brown and white goat munching on hay in the corner. "He's really nervous round people. He usually runs away if someone tries to pat him". Campbell told her. Abbey bit her lip lightly. She reached behind Cody and grabbed a handful of pellets from the container. She stood up and walked slowly towards Jitter. She stopped five feet from him and crouched down. Abbey held her pellet full hand out in front of her, open and as flat as possible. Jitter looked up at the pellets and took a small step towards them. He hesitated and tried to go back. "C'mon Jitter, c'mon". Abbey encouraged the goat and reached out a little further. He took three steps forward. Abbey could feel his breath on the tip of her fingers. "C'mon". She whispered. Jitter took one last step forward and lowered his head slowly. Abbey felt her hand begin to tickle as Jitter ate the pellets from her. "Good boy". She said and smiled. She stroked his side as his lips picked up the greeny-brown food. "Wow, how'd you do that?" Cody asked her in awe. "I don't know". Abbey laughed and continued to stroke Jitter. "Abbey! There you are!" Abbey turned her head at the sound of the familiar voice. She smiled when she saw Greg ducking his head to get through the door, and Blaine following behind him.


	31. Chapter 31

**"W**e've been looking everywhere for you". Blaine told her. "Sorry. I've been making some new friends". Abbey said and turned round to look at Jitter the goat. "Hello there". Greg said and stuck his hand out to pat the goat. Jitter quickly jumped away from Greg and ran into the farthest corner. Greg's lips merged into a pout. "What'd I do?" He asked Abbey. "He only likes being patted by Abbey". Cody told him. Greg looked from Abbey to Cody and back to Abbey. She put her hands up and shrugged. "We're, um, giving Mal the cake now cos Olivia said it'd be better than tonight. So you need to come to the saloon". Blaine told her. "Ok". She turned round to Jitter. "See ya Jitter". Abbey said to the goat. She followed Blaine and Greg out of the door, all three of them having to duck. She waved at Campbell and Cody before closing the chicken wire door.

"So Blainey, when're you gonna make a move on Tash?" Abbey asked the boy in an oversized red jacket. "What?!" Blaine exclaimed and looked down at Abbey. "I'll kill you if you told her". Blaine told Greg. "I didn't tell her. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone". Greg defended himself. "Tell me what?" Abbey asked looking up at the two boys. "Something I'm not gonna tell you cos it was embarrassing enough telling Greg so there's no way I'm telling you". Blaine said down to Abbey who was standing in the middle. "Blaine, there are so many things I could make up and tell Tash. One: I could tell her she gave you a stiffy, two: you wank off to her every night", Abbey told them her list, extending a finger from her closed fist after each point, "three: you dream about her all the time. In general that's not so bad but-". Blaine put his hand over Abbey's mouth. His eyes were the size of the moon and his mouth hung low. Greg was laughing beside her. "I'll hate you for the rest of my life if you tell her any of those". Blaine told Abbey even though he didn't mean it. Abbey took Blaine's hand off her mouth and held onto his wrist. "And I'll hate you for the rest of mine if you don't tell me". She said with just as much meaning. She held Blaine's hand in both of hers. "Sorry, you don't have to tell me. It's ok, I get it, you don't want to tell me. That's fine. The subject will never come up again". Abbey told him and patted the back of his hand.

They walked silently for a moment. Abbey kept Blaine's hand in hers. She heard Blaine sigh next to her. His cheeks started to burn as they turned red. "The first one". He mumbled. Abbey looked up at his face slowly. "What?" She said quietly. She looked to her right at Greg. He smirked and nodded. Abbey bit her lip to stop herself from smiling. "Don't say a word". Blaine said quietly. His cheeks burned in embarrassment. Abbey reached her free hand, the other still clasping Blaine's, up to his face and tucked the blonde curtain of hair behind his ear. She brushed his cheekbone lightly with her fingertips. He looked at her from the corner of his eye and saw that she wasn't laughing at him. So he laughed for her. "Bit embarrassing, huh?" He said. "Nobody but us will ever know". Abbey assured Blaine, still not laughing. She took her eyes from Blaine and looked at their surroundings. "There aren't any cameras around, are there?" Abbey asked. Blaine's head snapped up and searched around the town. "Stupid fucking cameras. You can't go anywhere without them following you. So god damn annoying". He said after he'd done a full survey of the town. "That'd be horrible, billions of people knowing about the ups and downs of your dick". Greg said and cracked up. Abbey put her hand to her mouth to try and muffle her laughter. "I couldn't think of anything worse!" Blaine said, mortified, with his hand on his cheek. The three of them walked over to the saloon steps. Abbey let go of Blaine's hand as they went through the doors.

Abbey almost immediately turned back out the door when her district told her she'd been volunteered to collect Mallory. She opened the creaky door that led to the inside of the dry goods store. Inside, Sophia was trying to haggle with Mallory. "I can't see any reason why anyone else in town would want this bag". Sophia said to Mallory and held up a large, hemp bag. "I have to agree with you. Why would anyone want this bag?" Mallory said. "Well, I would like to buy it for five cents". Sophia told her. Mallory took the bag and hit it with her hand a few times. She was trying to see if it really was worth only five cents. She handed it back to Sophia. "Twenty-five cents". Mallory told her. Abbey's lips curled into a smile as she watched Sophia count out twenty-five cents. It was a reasonable price, at fifteen cents less than its original price; Sophia had walked away with a bargain. "Pleasure doing business with you". Sophia said to the girl before leaving with her new purchase.


	32. Chapter 32

**A**bbey zigzagged her way through the store to the counter. "Looks like somebody's got a career in the business world". Abbey told Mallory when she got to her. "Just doing my job". Mallory said chirpily. "So am I, and my job is to take you to the saloon". "Why?" Mallory asked her. "It's your birthday isn't it? You deserve a break and anyway, you get free drinks. Better make the most of it, I know I will". Abbey told her as Mallory walked around the counter. "Oh yeah! You're having a birthday here as well. When is it?" Mallory asked as they walked through the shop. "Day twenty-four". Gianna followed them out and put the closed sign on the door.

Outside, the wind became fast and blew furiously through the open desert, picking up dirt as it went. The red dirt that coloured your hands when you touched it, danced crazily through the air. The kids outside shielded their faces from the open air as the dirt threatened to irritate their eyes. Abbey, Mallory and Gianna walked out into the dust storm. They walked with their heads down, over to the building diagonal from them. Everyone around them was screaming as they tried walking blindly to the shelter of a building. Abbey gripped Mallory's hand tightly and tugged her along as they battled against the harsh wind. "We need to get inside!" She yelled to Mallory and all of the other children running around her. There was a series of loud bangs from behind the kitchen. Abbey and a few others peered around the corner and saw five of the seven outhouses lying on the ground. "Shit". Abbey muttered to herself as she looked at the rolls of toilet paper rolling along the dirt. Mallory screamed beside her as another gust of wind blew through the town. "C'mon". Abbey said as she bent down and lifted the girl onto her hip. She held Mallory close to her as she ran quickly to the saloon. "C'mon guys". Abbey hurried some of the lost kids into the saloon before closing the doors shut behind her.

The saloon was packed with forty wind-blown kids but none of them seemed to notice the cake sat on the bench-top. The rowdy bunch talked loudly about the storm. By the sounds of it, they were already aware of the fallen outhouses. "Mal!" Olivia screeched and hurried over to Abbey who was gently lowering Mallory onto the wood floor. Olivia crouched down to her sister's side, continuously asking if she was ok. Abbey searched through the sea of heads for a particular one with brown hair covered by a black beanie. She found him near the stairs.  
Greg scanned over the bobbing heads for a particular blonde. His eyes stopped on a girl next to the door. Her head turned in his direction and their eyes locked. She smiled his favourite smile, the one that pulled more to the right and dented her cheek, a thin line of white gleamed under her pink lips. He beamed back and pushed himself off the stair banister.

Abbey and Greg weaved their way through the crowd towards each other. Abbey came to a halt when her path was blocked by a round table which was surrounded by people. She stepped up onto one of the chairs and clambered over the table. She saw an outstretched hand when she reached the end of the table. She touched it softly and jumped down in front of Greg, making a faint bang on the wood floor. He pulled her into a tight hug. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Greg said in her ear. "I'm fine, I'm fine. What could happen apart from getting a little bit of dust in my eyes?" Abbey said and put her hand on the back of his head. She felt Greg's body shake against hers. He was laughing. "Your hair's got red streaks in it". He pulled away from her and put his fingers through her blonde locks. "See". Greg said and put his hands in front of him. There were small specks of red dirt dotted on his fingers. "Great". Abbey muttered and shook her head to try and get the dirt out. She put her hands in her hair and moved them around like you would when you mess someone's hair up. She lifted her head up and brushed through her messy hair with her fingers. "Better?" She asked Greg. He raked his fingers through her hair and examined them. He smiled to himself and then showed Abbey his fingers. There wasn't a single speck of dust.  
"Everybody!" Abbey and Greg turned around to look at Zach who was standing on the bench-top. When the room was quiet enough, Zach continued. "Five of the outhouses have tipped over. So everybody's gonna wait in here till the weather blows over. Blaine, Greg, Abbey and all the older kids will all go outside and re-tip the outhouses". There were no complaints from anyone except for a few teenagers who groaned at the task.


	33. Chapter 33

**H**alf an hour went by and the clouds and wind cleared. Eight kids, Abbey, Anjay, Blaine, Greg, Michael, Mike, Pharaoh and Zach, went to the back of the kitchen where the outhouses were. Anjay, Blaine, Greg and Pharaoh grouped together to do two outhouses and the other kids did another two together.  
They walked up to the pungent toilets and put their hands underneath one. In Abbey's group, two people held onto it near the roof and lifted it up so that their hands ended up near their chest and then another two people held onto it near the doorframe. "One, two, three!" On three the four kids pushed the outhouse back and had to go on their tippy-toes to push it just that extra bit so that the outhouse fell to its upright position. Four outhouses down, the other group was doing the same thing. The two groups met at the fifth and last outhouse. Anjay, Michael and Mike stood back to let everyone else do the toilet. Greg pulled his blue bandana from his pocket and tied it across his face so that it covered his nose and mouth. "Watch this one guys. Its tank might come out". Greg said as he bent down. They didn't bother counting before pushing it over. They ran from it as soon as they could and all bent over with their hands on their knees as they coughed and spat.  
Abbey gagged from the stench. She felt somebody put their hand on her back. "D' you need some water?" Abbey heard Mike say and saw the flask of water being held in front of her. She shook her head tardily. "No. I'll be fine". He took his hand away and retreated. As she took in the fresh air, Abbey's stomach soon recovered. She stood up straight with her eyes closed and let out a deep breath. Her eyes slowly opened and her pupils reduced in size as they adjusted to the amount of light shining from the burning sun.  
All seven of the boys were still there. Anjay, Blaine, Greg, Mike, Michael, Zach and Pharaoh, they were all there. Most of them were sitting on the ground with their knees drawn up to their chests and were breathing deeply through their noses. Some were sipping water cautiously from the flasks and then spitting the liquid onto the dirt at their feet.  
A roll of toilet paper blew along the ground. Not one of the eight kids bothered to stop it and put it in the utilised baskets sitting next to each toilet. In fact there were dozens of rolls of toilet paper which still lay on the dirt where they'd fallen from their baskets. No one hurried to pick them up. It only meant more work afterwards if they did. For another fifteen minutes the teenagers had broken conversations but they eventually picked up all of the toilet rolls, dragging their feet as they went.

A/N: That's all for now, it's holidays down here so hopefully I'll be able to write some more. I hope you like it so far.  
Cam


End file.
